


Only You

by ditsidits



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, sort of a meteor garden au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditsidits/pseuds/ditsidits
Summary: Kim Junmyeon thinks that Kris Wu is a jerk. Kris Wu thinks Kim Junmyeon is a lowlife. Falling in love? No, thank you.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This only a Meteor Garden au and although it does follow the same plot line, not everything is the same as the Taiwanese drama. For this one, I've listened to the three drama OSTs, Meteor Garden, Hana Yori Dango and Boys Over Flowers, but the real inspiration for this is Harlem Yu's Qing Fei De Yi. I hope the prompter reads and likes this fic. I've worked really hard on this one, so, fingers-crossed.
> 
> A BIG SHOUTOUT TO THE MODS! You've been so patient with me all throughout this "debacle" and I'd like to thank you for being understanding. Thank you so much, it really meant a lot to me. THANK YOU!
> 
> Enjoy and I hope you like it. 
> 
> SFY259

_It’s awfully lonely playing in swings._

Junmyeon thought as he watched a gangly kid amble towards the swings. He had black hair, longer than what his ma would deem proper for a well-kept little boy. His white shirt was smudged with paint and his once-probably-white shoes was caked in mud; the laces undone, socks uneven. Junmyeon noted the little scratches on his arms and elbows, and the purpling color on one of the boy’s cheek. He visibly sighed once he neared the swings and slumped heavily on the seat, immediately swinging back and forth, back and forth, the squeaking grating on Junmyeon’s ears.

 

Junmyeon’s frows burrowed. The boy looked to be his age although, he noted with a little bit of jealousy, he was quite taller than Junmyeon from what he could see. He looked around his other friends playing raucously, causing mayhem and havoc on the little park and he felt sad for the lonely boy playing alone on the swings. It was Luhan’s birthday party, his best friend, but Junmyeon wasn’t enjoying it as much as he thought he would. He imagines what his ma would ask him once he got home from the party,

 

_Did you eat a lot?_

_Did you enjoy the party?_

_I bet you played with Luhan a lot, huh?_

_Did you make new friends?_

Junmyeon crunches his nose. His ma always insists on Junmyeon making new friends and being friendly but he just can’t seem to do it.

 

_It’s expected of you little one._

He wonders what his ma would say once she learns that after eating a little of his cake, Junmyeon just sat and watched as the other kids chased each other and played with each other.

 

His dad sure wasn’t going to like it.

 

He looked across the park once more to the swings, to the lonely boy swinging back and forth and Junmyeon swears he sees his lips quivering, eyes threatening to spill tears.

 

After making sure he can call for his bodyguards like his ma taught him for any stranger danger, he dashed towards the other boy, and stopped just inches from him, his soft sobs and sniffling audible from where Junmyeon stood. Hesistantly, he reached out a hand and poked the boy on his back.

 

Wrong move.

 

The boy hissed and stood up from the swing like someone burned him. He looked at Junmyeon through red-rimmed eyes and up close, Junmyeon realized he looked even worse.

 

One of his brows was shaved crudely, a little cut on his forehead that looked red and fresh, a busted lip, coupled with the purpling bruise on his cheek made him look like one of those people he saw on TV who fought with each other in a closed space while people egged and cheered them on. Junmyeon felt even more sorry for the boy. His bodyguard, Zitao, always felt bad whenever one of those guys on TV looked really banged up as one of them says.

 

And this boy looks really banged up, Junmyeon thought.

 

He raised his hand in a form of surrender and stepped back.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

The boy was glaring at him, hands fisted at his sides and although he looks like he’d gone through one of those awful rides his nanny always insists on riding whenever they visit Disneyland, Junmyeon’s never seen someone look more angry and sad at the same time and that makes him almost want to cry.

 

Almost, because as his dad says to him,

_big boys don’t cry, Junmyeon._

“I just… you look really sad and lonely, you know?” He says, voice timid.

 

“What’s it to ya?” The boy says, voice hard.

 

Despite the boy’s words, Junmyeon notes the trembling in the boy’s form and feels himself getting determined to make the boy smile, anyway he can.

 

He looked around the park, littered with literally all the things that can make a little kid smile. Luhan’s parents pulled all the stops for their only son’s birthday. He zeroed in on the ice cream station though, where he sees his friends’ are gathered and his eyes brighten.

 

“You want some ice cream?”

 

“I don’t—ice cream?”

 

Junmyeon nods and he can see the confusion in the other boy’s eyes. Junmyeon guesses he probably doesn’t have money with him, like Junmyeon does. His nanny has money though, like a lot, with coins too, so maybe he can ask some from her.

 

“My nanny’s gonna pay for it.. she has many. Papers and coins.” He gestures to the boy his nanny who was laughing so loud Junmyeon hears it from where he is, which is a little far. Junmyeon frowns. Why does she laugh like that? His ma says not too laugh too loud; his dad does not like it.

 

When he looks back at the boy, he can see him still glaring at him, still angry, so Junmyeon starts to talk to the boy, like how he does when his ma is mad.

 

“It’s my best friend’s birthday, you see. His name’s Luhan. That’s why we’re here, at the park, I mean.” He gestures to the boy, “what about you?”

 

The boy sniffs and looks down. “I sit here.”

 

“Here? You can sit beside me if you want.”

 

“I’m fine here.”

 

“I think it’s lonely, playing in the swings, I mean.”

 

“It’s not. I swing back and forth and sometimes, I swing so high it’s like I’m flying.”

 

“Like a bird?”

 

The boy looks up at the sky and smiles and Junmyeon is entranced.

 

“No, like a dragon.”

 

Junmyeon crunches his nose and shakes his head.

 

“Dragons are scary, and mean. They steal princesses.”

 

“Nuh-uh. Dragons are awesome!”

 

Junmyeon wanted to protest. After all, all the stories he’d heard so far we’re full of dragons destroying villages, or stealing princesses or eating children. But somehow, he wants to believe maybe some dragons are different, as he looks at this boy with an all too big smile on his face, tracing the clouds up high in the sky into figures only he could understand.

 

“Once I become a dragon, I’ll fly away from here and live somewhere else.”

 

The boy shrugs and looks at Junmyeon. “There’s a lot of kids there, which one is your best friend?”

 

“That’s him right there, see?” Junmyeon points to Luhan who was toting a little bee bag while dressed as Darth Vader, a SpiderMan mask hanging off his neck. He was also wearing cleats which was a present from one of his party guest named Umin or MinMin, Junmyeon couldn’t remember and was clutching wads of paper money he kept throwing at everyone.

 

Junmyeon winced. His best friend looks a little funny.

 

The boy beside him snorted. “He looks really funny.”

 

Junmyeon looks at the boy and lets out a big laugh and the other boy does the same. They keep laughing while clutching their stomachs, almost falling over with how hard they’re laughing. They look over at Luhan again who was trying to wrangle a balloon string out of his hair and they laugh again and for a while, Junmyeon forgot that his father does not like it when he laughs out loud.

 

They stop together and he can see the boy’s eyes now filled with mirth. Junmyeon clears his throat. “So, you want that ice cream now?”

 

The boy steps back and hide his hands behind him, hunches over himself while he toes the ground, eyes never meeting Junmyeon’s.

 

“I don’t wanna..”

 

Junmyeon could see that he wants to though so, carefully, he takes the other boy’s hand and tugs him towards his friends.

 

“They won’t mind, come on!”

 

The boy tugs his hand back and Junmyeon thinks he’s hurt him. He almost lets go of the other’s hand when he felt long thin fingers tighten its hold on him.

 

“They won’t like me..”

 

He looked down on his clothes and winced. Whether from pain, as the boy looks like he’s hurt all over his body, or the awful state of his clothes, Junmyeon doesn’t know but he tugs at the other’s hand to get his attention and gives the boy his kindest smile, atleast that’s what his dad calls it.

 

_That’s right, Junmyeon. Always give off that smile. The people need to think of us as their friend, their ally._

Junmyeon hopes it would work on the boy.

 

“They won’t mind.”

 

Surely, they won’t, Junmyeon thinks. His friends are all kind and friendly. Well, maybe not Jongdae because he likes to put earthworms on Junmyeon’s bag and Baekhyun too, because he tends to kiss Junmyeon every time they see each other, but the others are, especially Luhan so this boy doesn’t have to worry.

 

The boy looks at him with eyes too big, like he maybe wants to believe Junmyeon, that maybe good things do exist, and he smiles and tightens his hold on Junmyeon’s hand.

 

“Okay.”

 

Junmyeon smiles and hand in hand they make their way towards the party when the boy asks him his name.

 

He’s about to say his name when he remembers what his ma told him,

 

_Use your nickname for strangers, Junmyeon, until you know you can trust them._

 

“Suho. My name’s Suho. How about you?”

 

It’s not that he doesn’t trust this boy, because he does, even if they only me today. But his ma has been upset for a few days now and Junmyeon doesn’t want to make her upset even more.

 

The boy points at himself proudly and smiles, “Yifan”. The boy paused, then smiled again and looked at Junmyeon. “My dad named me that, before he died. My granma says my dad loved me well and true so I don’t have to be sad that he left, because he loved me so much. My granma loves me too. I live with her now.”

 

_Yifan_ , Junmyeon mouthed silently to himself, held the boy’s hand a little tighter and smiled.

 

***

Wu Industries Corporation is still the leading corporation in Asia; that is according to the latest survey conducted by World Business Survey last September 2018. Mainly due to its impressive growth for the last ten years, Wu Industries continues to lead the business sector since it’s founding. It rose to a massive 52% in its annual income compared to its last year’s performance and is above by almost 40% compared to the second corporation in the list, the Kim Group of Companies.

 

Headed by CEO and Owner, Wu Jianlin, Wu Industries Corporation has amassed over 70 billion US dollars in net worth and controls almost all the industries in Mainland China. From airlines, automobiles, hospitality industries, shopping malls and hospitals, the Wu brand is considered a staple in a typical Chinese family. Voted number 1 leading brand trusted by mothers across the nation, the “wu” brand is familiar to everyone. You may not know the current President of the country, but it would be considered a disgrace for you not to recognize the “wu” brand. Crossing generations for the last twenty years, business experts and insiders all agree that the “Wu” brand would still be standing, strong and mighty for the years to come.

 

Impressive as it may seem, Wu Jianlin still considered being invited by then President Li to the Presidential Palace and being awarded as having helped the country by amassing 15 billion dollars, on that year alone, resurging China’s economy, helping it to become what it is today his highest achievement. Instead of a medal, the enigmatic businessman asked permission to build a school for his grandchildren. Thus, the very next year, The Wu Institute was founded, catering to students with special talent, skills and passion for the Arts. When his eldest daughter, Wu Feng Mian got married to Korean businessman, Park Jaejoong, Wu Jianlin asked for permission from the Korean government to build an extension of The Wu Institute. With his power and influence, the Korean Government agreed under the condition that it be named differently. Wu agreed and the next year, Seoul National University was founded.

 

Different from its sister school, SNU caters to all students, from pre school to college. Because it is a partnership with the Korean Government, it is considered a top-notch university and is one of the most impossible schools to get into. Accepting only the best of the best, only a handful of students are accepted every year through a five-level selection process. Taking place in the school grounds of SNU, chosen applicants then undergo another interview process that lasts for three days. Until then, applicants can only hold their breath as they face a grueling month of waiting. Once an applicant successfully passes though, the rest, as they say, is smooth sailing; as smooth sailing as studying in a top-notch university that is.

But, as year went by, and after the untimely passing of Wu Jianlin, the university slowly but surely became exclusive, accepting only the richest of the rich, accepting students based on their capacity to pay, seemingly disposing of their mission and vision statement. Once this became apparent, the Korean public reacted negatively and stock market prices of Wu Industries Corporation plummeted to an all-time low. Accusations of elitist behavior and racism also started to surface. Protesters would camp outside the university premises, demanding for answers. At that moment, it seemed that the “Wu” brand was starting to fail.

 

But Wu Feng Mian, now CEO of Wu Industries would not allow her father’s empire, which he built from nothing crumple just like that. Working in total silence, the very next year, the Wu Jianlin Scholarship Program was launched, hitting two birds with one stone, appeasing the general public and introducing one of the university’s philanthropic programs. And that did the trick.

 

Every year, thousands across the nation would apply for the Scholarship Program, which, as is known, the hardest selection process one would ever undergo. Every year, from the thousands of applicants, only a hundred would be accepted. Thus, the university started to appeal more to the public, calming the raging protesters and establishing the “Wu” brand even more.

 

Five years ago, only son of Wu Feng Mian and heir to the Wu Empire, Kris Wu entered Seoul National University, taking up Business Administration. Despite technically owning the university, the younger Wu underwent the five-level selection process, as is the rule for everyone wanting to enter the university, elite or not. Placing second over all ain’t no small feat, but then again, Kris Wu is one of a kind. He’s performing greatly at school; a consistent Dean’s Lister and is the captain of the University’s basketball team. Fluent in four different languages, Kris is also an art connoisseur, and is front-page of society pages, whether here or abroad, whenever he is out and about. When asked about his plans after graduation, the 23-year old stunner is firm in his decision to continue his studies abroad, furthering his knowledge in running his business empire. We’ll be sure to be on the look out for whatever Kris Wu has in store for us.

 

  * excerpt from Asia: The Wu Empire (2018)



 

***

Junmyeon heaved as he pedaled upwards to the top of the hill. Of all places to build a school and they chose a hill.

 

What were these people thinking?

 

Grunting with effort, he can feel the sun beating down on him, the sight of him probably amusing his schoolmates as they passed him by in their own luxurious cars, driven by their chauffeurs, with fancy leather seats and cup holders. He felt a twinge of envy as he thought about every one of them, comfortable inside their air-conditioned cars, still smelling pleasant and fresh while Junmyeon probably smells like smoke, gas, dust and all the pollution he’s been through as he trudged the early morning rush in his rusty old bike.

 

Yep, such is the way of life.

 

Spotting a shaded part, Junmyeon stopped and took a deep gulp of his water. He can refill his water bottle at the university. Only half of the school population probably uses the water dispensers, aside for the faculty and staff. His schoolmates all buy fancy bottled water that costs too much for bottled water or they drink champagne. He used to think it was funny before, but now, he chalks it up as eccentricities of the rich. Honestly, Junmyeon’s used to it by now; he’s seen stranger stuff. Junmyeon eyes the length he still has to pedal and braces himself.

 

Distracted, he swerves to the middle without looking when he hears a loud honk. Junmyeon swerves back to the edge immediately and lets the sleek white car overtake him. He sees the plate number and utters a small prayer.

 

**KWU-1107**

 

Shit. Not good.

 

Of all the people Junmyeon’s never wanted to cross paths with, Kris Wu would maybe be number one. He’s never actually met the guy, other than the incident three years ago when Junmyeon mistakenly enters a room only to find out it was a private classroom of Kris and his friends.

 

Junmyeon has shivers thinking about it.

 

Still, that was the only time he was in close proximity with Kris Wu, although they’re both in the same year, he’s never met the guy in person. He’s heard stories about Kris Wu though, and his friends. Sure, most of it is about how good-looking and smart and rich he is, but there are also horrible stories Junmyeon doesn’t know whether to believe or not. Still, Junmyeon’s decided long ago that he never wanted to know nor wanted to get involved. He’s been here at SNU for four years, taking up Biology. He’s always wanted to be a doctor, a Pediatrician, to be exact. Helping little kids, rescuing them from their pain, Junmyeon’s always dreamed of doing that, even as a kid. For him to be able to do that, he needs to graduate from this university, get his degree, find a nice job and settle somewhere peaceful and quiet, just like he’s always dreamed of and he won’t let anything stop him from getting that.

 

Except probably offending Kris Wu.

 

_‘It wasn’t on purpose’,_ Junmyeon defensively thinks as he enters the university’s massive gates. He waves at the guards and parks his rusty old bike at the furthermost corner of the lot. Walking towards the building, he’s gripped by the fact that maybe he did scratch Kris Wu’s car. He stops walking and tries to remember the honk of Kris Wu’s car. Did it sound like he was mad?

 

Junmyeon shakes his head and walks towards his locker. Right, first things first, he needs to change his shirt. Then, he’ll look for Kris Wu and try and talk to him. How? Junmyeon still is figuring that part out. The guy is almost impossible to find and in a place as large as this one, good luck. First, Junmyeon knows (this is public knowledge) Kris and his friends all have private tutors and private lessons at the private building of the university. Second, the guy either hangs out at the cafeteria when he’s free, at the library during exam week or at the basketball court during the afternoons. (Again, this is all based on a university forum about the boys and their whereabouts). Sure, Junmyeon goes to the library to study, or he sometimes goes to the cafeteria to eat (when he can afford it) but again, the guy and his friends have private areas only they can access.

 

Junmyeon sighs. _This will probably take him all day._

_No matter_ , Junmyeon thinks. All he knows is that he has to talk to Kris, explain and if needed, apologize. But first, he has to look presentable. As he’s walking towards the comfort rooms, however, he sees his schoolmates gathering in the lobby, seemingly waiting for someone. Junmyeon spots the overhead clock and sighs.

 

Right. It’s eight.

 

Speaking of the eccentricities of the rich, here’s one.

 

Every eight in the morning, students, (at least almost half or whoever is by chance at the lobby) gather and wait for the members of Flower4 or F4 for short. They’re not a boyband, or a group of actors. Just a group of the four richest, good-looking boys in school, of which, Kris Wu is the leader of. Junmyeon hasn’t seen the four in person, just pictures on the internet and just so he’s well-informed, Junmyeon’s also done research on the boys.

 

First, there’s Kim Minseok. The eldest of the group and is a Music major. His family owns the biggest security agency in the country and rumor has it that they have connections with the mafia and the yakuza as well. Whether its true or not, Junmyeon doesn’t know but from what he’s heard, Minseok is friendly and is a “sweetheart”. What’s true though is his preference for older, sometimes married women. Not that weird, still in that lane.

 

Next up is Do Kyungsoo, another Music major, the only son and heir of a shipping magnate based in the US. He’s quiet, plays all musical instruments known to man and has the most heavenly voice Junmyeon’s ever heard. (He wasn’t spying, he was just passing by the Music Building, and Kyungsoo was there, practicing). He’s set to marry another young heiress from another country but he’s rumored to still be pining for an ex-lover, who, by the way, is a rising international supermodel who is engaged to a US based banker. Well, Junmyeon thinks, you just can’t have it all, can you?

 

Oh Sehun, a Business major, is the youngest and probably the most philanthropic of the four. His family owns the largest museum in the country while Sehun is known worldwide as a gifted sculptor, having been awarded by the UNESCO Asia-Pacific Heritage Award twice since the last five years. But Oh Sehun’s passion lies in helping people. He has set up shelters for the poor and every year, donates to children’s homes under a pseudonym. He has also built a rescue center for animals where he met and adopted his dog, Vivi. And although he may seem cold and distant, Oh Sehun is actually a pretty cool guy. Just don’t factor in that he’s a playboy at heart, charming men and women left and right, while leaving a trail of broken hearts after him.

 

Lastly, and certainly not the least is Kris Wu. His real name’s unknown, but he’s always been weird about people calling him by that so Junmyeon thinks it’s probably for the best nobody knows what it is. He’s the only son and heir of the Chinese conglomerate, Wu Industries Corporation. A Business major, Kris is fluent in four different languages, a consistent Dean’s Lister of his department and is the captain of the university’s basketball team. He’s also a known art connoisseur and is always on the society pages, both here and abroad, whenever he’s out and about. Besides that, Kris is a mystery. No information on who he’s dating (not that Junmyeon cares), his preference (again, just research), or anything about his hobbies, pets or personal life. Not that Junmyeon’s curious or anything. He’s just wondering what someone like that, who owns everything, could possibly still want?

 

Anyway, all he knows is that the four of them rule the school and what they say goes. Even some of the members of the faculty and staff are scared to cross them. Another reason to steer clear of them, Junmyeon thinks. He steps back, basically plasters himself to the wall and watch as the three (someone’s missing) members of F4 walk effortlessly glamorous in the middle of their adoring crowd, not even dazed by the crowd, clamoring for their attention.

 

“Wow, look at Kim Minseok’s shoes. I heard they were custom made from Paris.”

 

“I’d kill for Oh Sehun’s coat! It’s the limited edition Armani they featured in this year’s London Fashion Show.”

 

“Have you seen Do Kyungsoo’s Rolex? That’s the one my dad’s been wanting to buy ever since.”

 

“Ugh, Minseok’s such a sweetheart. He looks so cuddly.”

 

“I hope Sehun smiles more. His eye smiles are to die for.”

 

“Kyungsoo looks so cold but I’m so hot for him.”

 

Junmyeon shakes his head at his schoolmate’s antics.

 

“Wait, where’s Kris?”

 

Junmyeon smarts at that and cranes his neck, trying to look past everyone in front of him. He spots the three boys ignoring everyone’s question and walking away from the crowd as fast as possible.

 

Where is Kris, though?

 

He looks around and sees the guy in front of the lobby, alighting from his sleek white car in the most elegant way Junmyeon’s ever seen.

 

Shit. It really was Kris Wu’s car.

 

Junmyeon ducks his head immediately and makes his way to the bathroom. Right. He has to apologize. Just say he’s sorry and they’ll hopefully move on from this. He nods at his reflection on the mirror. He can do this! He’s a fighter.

 

Steeping out of the bathroom, the immediate change in the atmosphere throws him off. None of the festive air just a few minutes ago. Now the halls are deserted and not one person in sight. It’s also quiet.

 

Too quiet.

 

Junmyeon carefully walks towards his lockers and gulps. Dread slowly filling him with what he suspects will come next. Breathing slowly, he opens his locker and sees red.

 

Not good, Junmyeon thinks as he’s grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown to the wall, he almost blacks out from the pain. With difficulty, he sits up and stares defiantly at the four students in front of him.

 

There are rumors going around of bullies here at Seoul National University. Stories of students receiving the infamous red card from F4 and afterwards, whoever has been given a red card is chased after by the students, some driven to quit school, other worst case scenarios end up in death. Junmyeon can’t think of anything he’s done to offend the quartet for the duration of his stay at SNU. He’s always steered clear of them and made sure to stay in his lane. That’s how it has been for the past four years.

 

Until this morning.

 

He immediately shuts his eyes as he sees an oncoming punch and it took all in Junmyeon not to howl in pain. He can feel his left eye pulsating, the bruises would probably be visible by tomorrow. Another punch lands on his jaw and this time, Junmyeon slumps down on the floor. The last thing he can think of before he passed out is:

 

_I didn’t even hit his car._

\---

An impossibly soft bed is what he wakes up to.

 

And Kim Junmyeon is not used to impossibly soft beds. Or impossibly soft sheets, or an impossibly high ceiling. He blinks and stares at the murals and tries to move.

 

_Ow. Not good_.

 

Is he kidnapped?

 

_No, don’t be ridiculous._

 

He closes his eyes again and tries to clear his head, thinking this is all just a dream and he’ll wake up on his own worn-out bed, with its tattered sheets and low ceiling, free of this aches and bruises on his arms and face.

 

He’s disturbed by a soft knock and Junmyeon’s immediately on guard.

 

A man in what Junmyeon thinks is in his early sixties enters the room (its actually more like a suite than a room) and bows at him. He’s dressed in a suit and with his pepper hair and kind eyes, Junmyeon feels himself relaxing at this stranger’s presence.

 

“Pardon my intrusion, Young Sir. I am Kwan Hyun Soo, the butler. If there’s anything you need, anything at all. I’m here to help.”

 

Junmyeon slowly stands and as much as he can bows at the man. “Uhh.. thank you? My name’s Kim Junmyeon. Pleased to meet you, sir.” He tries to smile but winces as he feels the ache at the side of his face. Damn. He really had his ass kicked.

 

He clears his throat. “Uhh, if it’s not too much trouble, can you tell me where we are? Is this a hotel? This room looks really expensive and between us two, I don’t have that much money on me right now.”

 

Kwan Hyun-Soo sends him an amused look.

 

“This is my Lady’s mansion. The Young Master has brought you here.”

 

“Young Master?” Junmyeon’s confused.

 

“Pardon me, Young Sir. Young Master Kris has brought you here, at his home. I believe you’re an acquaintance at school.”

 

“Kris? You mean Kris Wu?”

 

“Yes, Young Sir.”

 

Is he hearing things right? Kris Wu, an acquaintance?

 

“He says you passed out during your Physical Education classes this morning and since you live far from school, he decided to bring you here instead.”

 

Junmyeon can’t believe what he’s hearing. What in the world is Kris telling this old man?

 

“I must say, I’m surprised Young Master has other friends besides the three he’s always with. I’m pleased.”

 

He looks at the butler’s beaming face and Junmyeon just gives him an awkward smile. Telling him that he is not Kris’ acquaintance may break this man’s heart.

 

Seriously though, acquaintance? Since when?

 

“Pardon me but what I’m really here for is because Young Master wants to see you. He’s in his study.”

 

Junmyeon still has questions, and he’s still confused why he woke up in Kris Wu’s home but he remembered his own dilemma, Kris Wu’s car. He can finally clarify things and apologize, if necessary.

 

He smiles with renewed energy and ignores the ache in his face. “Okay, Mr. Kwan—I can call you that right? Lead the way.”

 

The butler just nods and smiles at him, clearly trying not to study the bruises Junmyeon knows is on his face right now.

 

Junmyeon’s about to offer the explanation himself when he realizes he doesn’t have his bag with him in the room, panic engulfing him. His life savings are in that bag! He’s about to ask Kwan Hyun-Soo but as expected of someone with the responsibility of running a house, he’s ready with an answer already.

 

“Not to worry, Young Sir. Your bag is being kept safe by the Young Master himself, while your clothes and other stuff are with the servants being cleaned as we speak.”

 

“Clothes?” Junmyeon covers himself instinctively, thinking he’s naked but he’s met with the softest cloth he’s ever touched. He looks down on himself and faces the full-length mirror.

 

Is that him?

 

The person in the mirror is Junmyeon but with fancy clothes and hair. He’s almost unrecognizable and Junmyeon has to stifle that little proud voice in his head telling him he looks good. Oh, this is definitely cashmere. It’s been too long but Junmyeon’s never forgotten the feel of expensive clothes.

 

Kwan Hyun-Soo speaks and Junmyeon almost jumps. He forgot he wasn’t alone.

 

“The Young Master has picked your clothes himself. He says you were never really big on fashion.”

 

“O-oh, I see.”

 

“If you’re ready, Young Sir?” Kwan Hyun-Soo gestures to the door and Junmyeon nods, following the former out. What he sees next is something like out of a dream.

 

Calling this place a house is a travesty. This place is a hotel, a palace even. It’s so huge. And look at those lights. And those vases. And again, wow, the furniture. Junmyeon thinks he can live off his whole life just on that huge vase and never have to worry about money anymore, or maybe that chandelier, or that painting. Wow. Everything here is so fancy. What about that huge tele—

 

“We’re here.”

 

Kwan Hyun-Soo’s voice breaks him out of his appreciating and he sees they’re in front of a huge mahogany double door that is floor to ceiling in length. Two knocks and he’s face to face with Kris Wu.

 

Okay. That is a nice face.

 

Focus, Kim Junmyeon.

 

He’s thought about what he’ll say to the man. Start off with the apology, and then maybe offer a free coffee at the coffeeshop he works at. What he says instead,

 

“Your house is amazing!”

 

Kris Wu doesn’t even flinch and motions for him to sit. Junmyeon sinks in the plush velvet chair and immediately stammers an apology. How he was distracted and that he never really meant to block the car and he’s pretty sure he didn’t scratch it. Kwan Hyun-Soo quietly slips out of the room while he’s talking and Kris Wu just stares at him blankly.

 

“…and you know, maybe I can get you a coffee at this coffeeshop I work at, just a few blocks from here, I think… on the house of course and—“

 

One of Kris Wu’s hand goes up and Junmyeon immediately clamps his mouth shut.

 

“First off, I would like.. I would like to apologize.”

 

Huh?

 

“You see, there’s been a slight misunderstanding.”

 

What?

 

“But I received a red card and…”

 

Kris Wu nods, serious. Sitting ramrod straight in his swivel chair, looking every bit as the heir to an empire that he was.

 

Junmyeon feels a little intimidated.

 

“Yes, the red card was indeed, for you, but they, the students I mean, weren’t supposed to attack you like they did. It was more like a warning.”

 

“Warning?” Junmyeon asks, voice a little high in frustration.

 

“Yes. That we’re watching you and should be cautious.”

 

“Cautious? Your thugs punched me in the face!” Junmyeon finally shouts. He can’t help it. “Cautious my ass. I was thrown into the pool, punched and kicked and all that because I blocked you on the road?”

 

“Yes.” Kris Wu nods, face straight.

 

Wow, Junmyeon thinks. This guy is irritating.

 

“Look, the students who did that to you are already taken care of. But since they acted upon my orders, I guess I should apologize as well. They were clearly out of line.”

 

Out of line?

 

“As you can see, I bought you some clothes and shoes as well.” Kris Wu continues, unbothered by the anger Junmyeon thinks is shown on his face. “There’s more of that in there.” He gestures to a walk-in closet that’s bigger than Junmyeon’s apartment. “I’m gonna have some of the maids bring them to you later. Also,” He pushes the latest phone, a Wu phone to be exact and Junmyeon almost flinches. That phone costs more than a second-hand car. “Here’s also a new smartphone for you. It’s the latest from our company. I can guarantee its quality.”

 

What?

 

“I can see you’re still unsatisfied.” Kris motions for him to sit again because Junmyeon’s already standing five feet from the plush chair he was in earlier without him noticing. “Or, how about this? You get to eat for free at the cafeteria for a year? You’re graduating this year, right? A year would be enough, I think. You probably haven’t tasted food from there. You're not really missing anything but I guess that for you, it might be a huge help."   
  
Junmyeon can feel himself getting heated. His cheeks are red and his palms have small indentions from clenching too hard trying to reign in his frustration. Really. He was kicked, punched, and thrown in the pool because his thugs went out of line, but here's food and clothes for an apology, sorry for the pain? Man, this guy's a jerk.   
  
"How much?"

 

A full-on, special kind of jerk.  
  
Junmyeon whips his head so fast. "What?!"  
  
Kris smirks and shakes his head. "I knew that would get your attention. You people are all the same."  
  
Wow. The nerve. Junmyeon's always been told he has a nasty temper for someone so small. Well, they haven't seen the worst of it.   
  
He stomps his way towards where Kris is standing by the window and yanks him to face Junmyeon.   
  
"For your information, Mr. Wu, I am not interested in your money, or your clothes, or the food I could get from that blasted cafeteria!"  
  
Granted he has to look up but that didn't stop Junmyeon from raging at this jerk.  
  
"Who do you think you are? Just because you have more money than most people that doesn't make you better than us! You spoiled little rich boy!"  
  
Kris Wu's face contorts at that and in a split second transforms from poised, elegant heir to a brash, rude, man. He looks down on Junmyeon. "Who're you calling spoiled, you ingrate!" Kris shouts, voice booming and loud in the large study.  
  
Junmyeon gasps at that. "Take that back!"  
  
Kris Wu glares at him. "I gave you clothes, I offered you food and money when you should be the one apologizing to me. You're an ingrate and a farm boy too!."  
  
"I didn't scratch your car! I don't have to apologize to a spoiled little rich boy like you!"  
  
"Well, I don't have to explain myself to a farm boy like you! And an ingrate as well!"  
  
"I don't want your clothes, or your money, Wu!"   
  
He can feel the fury in Kris, it's palpable. Junmyeon just glares at the guy and even though he's already a little scared, he's not backing down. He's mad too.   
  
Kris sighs and sits back down. "Just take the money and go, Kim Junmyeon."  
  
"Then what did you say to him?"  
  
Junmyeon looks at his co-worker and friend, momentarily bewildered, thinking he was still in front of that jerk. He looks back at Baekhyun's face, so eager and so excited to hear this story, which actually is still making Junmyeon really angry. That Kris Wu. What a jerk!  
  
"I told him he's a jerk. And then I went and got the hell out of that place."  
  
Baekhyun pouts. "What about your bag? And your uniform?"  
  
"Oh. It was delivered to my apartment this morning. Imagine, I was so mad I forgot my bag with my life savings in it."  
  
"See, he's probably not so bad. He gave you back your things after all."  
  
Junmyeon stares at his friend. "What's he gonna do with my things?"  
  
Baekhyun shrugs. "Was his house really that huge?"  
  
Junmyeon sighs. "Baek, it was majestic. So huge and so grand, it was like those palaces in movies. It's like everything grand and expensive were stuffed in that place. Everything was... so beautiful." Junmyeon's voice turned melancholic, like remembering a past he knows he shouldn't revisit.   
  
Baekhyun sighed and patted his arm. If anyone would understand, it was Baekhyun.   
  
"Soooo.... is that Kris Wu and the other three really hot and gorgeous like they're all saying?" Baekhyun asks, face open. "cause you know you said you've never really seen them in person..”, he amended.   
  
Junmyeon shrugs. " Yeah, I guess."  Then, "But that Kris Wu's still a jerk, no matter how hot people says he is."  
  
"I don't know, I believe he was genuinely trying to help?"  
  
Junmyeon scoffs at that. " Really? By throwing money at me, in the worst way possible." He sighs. "Oh, I don't know, maybe I should have accepted the money, and the clothes but.. it's all I have left, my dignity, you know."  
  
Baekhyun smiles, sympathetic. "I know. And after all you went through, you still have it." He hugs Junmyeon. "I'm proud of you."  
  
Junmyeon pats his friend. "Thanks. Now, let me hear about this new girl you're dating."  
  
Baekhyun whines and Junmyeon has to stifle a laugh. "Ahh.. that Jongdae's so gossipy!"  
  
Junmyeon just laughs and proceeds to clean the granite surface of the sink, mood already lifted. He's been working at this coffee shop ever since his first year at SNU, hoping to make ends meet, and to pay for school dues not covered by his scholarship. His childhood friend, Baekhyun hooked him up with this job and since then, Junmyeon's never wanted to work anywhere else. His boss is amazing, he gets along well with his co-workers and the pay isn't bad.   
  
"Hey, Junmyeon."  
  
Junmyeon turns and sees Baekhyun, serious.   
  
"I know things have been hard for you ever since and you've been so strong, up until now." Baekhyun walks towards him and envelops him in a tight hug. "What I'm trying to say is, don't let this person get to you, alright?"  
  
"I won't." He smiles at Baekhyun. "Thanks."  
  
Baekhyun smiles back and hugs him tighter. "Anytime."

 

\---

Junmyeon comes home light as air from his shift. Tonight has been good for him and Baekhyun and the tips weren't so bad as well. He climbs all the way to the attic of an almost dilapidated building and enters his apartment. It's a small room, just fit for a small bed, a small table, a small bathroom and sink and for an added bonus, a small balcony as well. At times like tonight, Junmyeon's grateful for his small terrace as he can let the windows open to let the cool night breeze in. Heaven knows how stifling summer nights can be.   
  
He counts his tips by the candlelight as he's trying to minimize his energy consumption for the month. A huge school trip is coming and just for once, on his last year at SNU, Junmyeon wants to join his classmates. So he's saving up every penny he earns towards it. He smiles as he counts, sure that he's earned a little more than a hundred tips tonight.   
  
Junmyeon sighs happily. Maybe good things are finally coming for him.   
  
Wrong.   
  
Why does Junmyeon ever think that? Good things? Things have been bad ever since his ma abandoned him. He usually doesn't think much of these things but as he gathers his tattered books, a glimpse of hurt and self-pity makes it self known.   
  
He came to school in good spirits. His morning commute was okay, was actually pretty enjoyable as there were two cute kids squabbling in front of him. Then his trek upwards wasn't so bad as well since one of his classmates, Kim Jongin, gave him a lift in his sports car. Man, that guy is hot and so is his car. Anyways, when he arrived at school, that's when things went to shit.   
  
First, he found his locker trashed, the lock destroyed; his things even worse. Second, he definitely has to pay for all these damages because he's sure that jerk Kris Wu (who Junmyeon's sure is the one behind this) won't pay for this (literally). What Junmyeon's worried the most though about was his books. He was on scholarship, but he still has to buy his books and every single one of them costs and arm and a leg (Junmyeon had to work double shifts for six months just so he could buy one book) that's why he never brought them home, afraid that it'll get ruined. Whenever he has exams, he studied at the library and sometimes went home really late because of it. But it was fine, as long as his books were safe.   
  
As Junmyeon picked up his now-ruined textbooks and notebooks, his wet folders and trashed papers, he's honestly feeling a little sad and hurt. He can feel his schoolmates’ eyes' on him and the feeling of self-pity intensifies.   
  
He closes his eyes and sighs.   
  
That is it! There's no use moping around, feeling sorry for himself. That jerk, Kris Wu! He'll get what's coming to him.   
  
                                                                                                    ---  
Kris smiles as he watches the on-goings at the lobby from the cafeteria's private lounge.   
  
He'll ocassionally giggle, or laugh out loud prompting his friends to look at him weirdly.   
  
"What's gotten you in such a good mood, Mr. Wu?" Minseok asks, sidling next to him in the enormous couch he's currently slumped in.  
  
"It's probably scholar Kim." Sehun says in a teasing voice. "You look really handsome when you smile Kris."  
  
"Hey, Oh Sehun! Stop charming me with your words, they don't have an effect on me, you playboy. And who's scholar Kim?"  
  
Sehun shrugs. "Who else, your new boytoy? The one who's got you smiling so early on a Monday, my dude."  
  
"Oi, for your information, he's not scholar Kim, he's a farm boy. And he's not making me smile, he makes me laugh, there's a difference!"  
  
"Still, he… uplifts your spirit? Makes you feel happy?"  
  
Kris stands up and tries to smack Sehun. He fails and instead plants his face on the couch, which prompts laughter from his friends.   
  
"Hey, you jerks!" Kris shouts which just elicits more laughter from the three. Kyungsoo shakes his head and helps Kris straighten his clothes. "You're blushing Kris."  
  
Kris pushes Kyungsoo off him. "Who's blushing? I don't like that ingrate farm boy! He's tiny and has a really bad temper. Someone that small shouldn't have that much fury in their body."  
  
"Nobody said anything about liking anybody." Kyungsoo says, nonchalant.   
  
Sehun smirks. " Busted."  
  
Kris scoffs. "Hey, what do you think of me? I'm not gonna like someone like that. I have standards. Besides, I'm just having fun torturing him."  
  
"Ooh, kinky." Minseok says earning another laughter from the three.   
  
"Hey, you guys better shut up before I kill you three!" Kris' threats fell on deaf ears as the three just continue to laugh at him.   
  
"What's happening anyways? Did you finally move to second base?"  
  
Kris glares. "What second base? I'm bullying him!"  
  
"Why?" Kyungsoo asks, genuinely interested.  
  
Before Kris could open his mouth, Sehun steps in. "Because he didn't accept Kris' money which was also his apology for scholar Kim for almost beating him to death because he thought scholar Kim scratched his brand new car." Then, turning to Kris, "Was that right?"  
  
"You forgot about him being an ingrate farm boy!"  
  
Sehun just shrugs and goes back to his phone, probably texting his new conquest for the week, he thinks. Kris slumps back on the couch and watches with glee as Junmyeon starts shoving his things inside his locker. He looks really angry. The thought makes Kris smile even more.   
  
"Ugh. There's that creepy smile again."   
  
"Why don't you just do what you usually do?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Make the other students run him off school."  
  
Kris shakes his head. "No no. Just simple methods don't have an effect on him."  
  
"Uh oh." Minseok says, gazing meaningfully at the two.  
  
"What?" Kris asks, curious.   
  
Minseok shrugs. "Nothing."

 

Kris shakes his head. His friends are weird.  
  
"Just watch you guys, he's gonna come here and apologize." He says while cuddling a small dragon stuffed toy to his chest.  
  
Kyungsoo just shakes his head while Minseok looks at the screen, now showing Junmyeon walking towards the cafeteria, no doubt.   
  
"That's not the face of someone who's about to apologize." Sehun pipes in.   
  
"Quiet! He's at the entrance."  
  
"You sure sound excited, Kris."  
  
"Shut up, Soo. Just watch and see." Kris rubs his hands together in anticipation.   
  
Sehun just scoffs and moves as far away from him as possible, while Minseok moves closer to him on the couch and watches Junmyeon on the monitor. Kyungsoo waches them avidly, like waiting for a disaster he knows is gonna happen.   
  
Well, the only disaster that's gonna happen is that midget ingrate apologizing to me.  
  
Kris smiles at the thou--   
  
"You jerk!" Junmyeon shouts and Kris jumps from his seat, surprised at the boy's gall to just burst into their private lounge.   
  
Kris can see his friends stifling their laughter at his reaction to that ingrate farm boy's outburst. He clears his throat and straightens his Burberry coat. This Junmyeon should know his place.  
  
"Ah, you're here." Kris says in a soft voice, transferring to the love seat nonchalantly. "And what brings you to my turf, Kim Junmyeon?"  
  
The midget ingrate scoffs at him and rolls his eyes. The nerve! Kris has to stop himself from calling Junmyeon out. He has to keep his temper in check.   
  
"Don't pretend you don't know what this is about, Kris Wu." Junmyeon grits, clearly angry and flushed in the face. Kris notices how pinkish this guy's cheeks are and he's reminded of peaches.   
  
_Shit Kris, focus.  
_  
"I don't know what its about, Junmyeon Kim." He makes himself comfortable in the couch and smiles indulgently at Junmyeon. "Enlighten me."  
  
Junmyeon glares at him.   
  
Such nice eyes.   
  
_Whoa, focus, Kris._

  
"You're probably not aware of this, but books, especially Biology books, are expensive. I know money's not an issue with you, Mr. Wu, but it is with me." Junmyeon pats his chest and looks at him imploringly and Kris has to stifle a smile. It looks like this proud midget ingrate is finally gonna apologize. He's about to turn around to gloat to the three when he feels himself getting punched in the jaw.   
  
What the?!  
  
Kris closes his eyes and moves his jaw. That really hurt. He looks at Junmyeon and is met with a fiery look of defiance.   
  
"I, Kim Junmyeon, declare war with you, Kris Wu, you jerk!" He then points to his three friends who are absolutely gobsmacked. "You three, are my witnesses! Mark this day on your calendars. I'm not gonna run, I'm gonna fight back this jerk, and make him pay for my books. You'll see!" Junmyeon says, looking manic. He smiles at the three, mimics a punching gesture towards him then leaves the four of them, totally in shock.  
  
Which is broken by Sehun's howl of laughter. Kyungsoo shaking his head while Minseok just stares in disbelief.  
  
"Holy shit, that was epic!" Sehun babbles excitedly. "I mean, the great heir, Kris Wu getting punched in the face by that tiny ball of fury. Man, I should've recorded that."   
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Dude, that guy just, whew!" Sehun fans his face and falls next to him on the couch. "Looks like you've found someone on you're level, huh?" He ribs Kris and waggles his brows at the two who's still silent.   
  
Kris pushes Sehun off of him and walks towards the windows, looking at Junmyeon who was now stomping halfway across the massive lawn of SNU.   
  
Kris smirks. _This is gonna be fun. So much fun_.  
  
                                                                                             ***  
  
The next week would see Junmyeon scrambling after four goats in the hallway running off with his notebooks and important papers, attending his P.E. classes with one shoe, which made running and walking and basically everything harder, spending his whole weekend at the school lobby studying for his midterms because for some reason (read: Kris Wu), the library was closed when it's usually open for everyone especially during Midterms week, and just a series of irritating and frustrating pranks that by the end of the week, Junmyeon's ready to pull his hairs out just to work out his frustation.  
But when he sees the F4 walking coolly and handsomely (according to the girls and some of the boys) and for some reason, Kris Wu sends him a sly smirk that also makes Junmyeon squeal...   
  
Not in giddyness, no no.   
  
He's mad. At Kris.   
  
he knows he's not gonna go down that easily.   
  
He's gonna fight back. Watch that sly smirk disappear from that arrogant jerk's face.  
  
_Even if that face is swoon worthy. Especially in that hairstyle and that get up.  
  
Wow.   
  
No no. Focus Junmyeon.   
  
He'll show him.  
_  
                                                                                                 ---  
  
Nobody expected Kim Junmyeon to retaliate.   
  
The whole university knew about the war, but the school population was on consensus that by the end of the week, Junmyeon would apologize, raise the white flag and if he's lucky, he'll retain his scholarship.   
  
After all, nobody defies the great Kris Wu and escapes from his wrath, unscathed.   
  
So by the afternoon, nobody expected a certain someone to be standing still in front of his brand new car, shocked.   
  
Kris Wu's car was one of the only five luxury cars by Benz to be manufactured by way of celebrating their anniversary. Its price, no one dares to mention but its been said to be "enough to buy a small country". It was pristine white, sleek and stylish, gleaming and so clean.   
  
It looks far from the luxury car that it was just this morning.   
  
The car is spray painted, in the colors of the rainbow. The words "jerk" all around it, from its roof, to its side mirrors and tires. Everything is covered in spray paint, except for the license plate, which was obviouly so Kris would see what happened to his car.   
  
Time seemed to stop at SNU. Nobody dared move. All eyes were on Kris and everyone can see how he was barely containing his anger.   
  
Kris kicked his car and stormed off, jabbing his phone harshly as he went by.   
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief but one things for sure, Kim Junmyeon's done it and he's losing his scholarship.  
  
The next days would be hilariously entertaining and borderline mad as the two went back and forth with the pranks.   
  
Kris sent worms to Junmyeon's lockers which Junmyeon just scoffed at because, hello, he was a farm boy, he's not scared of worms.   
  
Junmyeon in turn sent a bucket of fried chicken to the boys' lounge, knowing Kris loves it but can't eat because of his allergy (research, people, it was research). He received a video from an anonymous person (it was Oh Sehun) of the three enjoying the chicken while Kris looks on, clearly wanting to eat and visibly restraining himself, he was almost crying in frustration. The video ended with the three laughing at Kris and waving at Junmyeon, thanking him for the chicken. Junmyeon smiled at their thoughfulness. Who knew rich people knew how to say thank you?   
  
Junmyeon was still smiling at his phone, not looking where he was going, when he bumps against something hard and he immediately knows it’s not a wall.   
  
He looks up.   
  
_Oh no._  
  
"Yeah, hi Junmyeon." Kris waves and snatches his phone away.   
  
"Hey! Give it back!" Junmyeon shouts, glaring at Kris, jumping up and down because this jerk, with his long arms and long body, and he knows Junmyeon can't reach that high!  
  
Wow. He smells really good.  
  
_No, Kim Junmyeon. Dangerous way of thinking.  
_  
Junnmyeon glares at Kris and crosses his arms. "What do you want, Wu?"  
  
"You're really not gonna stop?"  
  
Junmyeon scoffs. "Stop what? You started it."  
  
Kris takes a deep breath and looks down on Junmyeon. "Look, if you apologize right now... the offer of free food from the cafeteria still stands." He smiles at Junmyeon, pleasingly.  
  
"I don't give a rat's ass about your cafeteria food." Junmyeon says, vehemently. He pokes Kris in the chest. "I want you to pay for my books... and for you to apologize properly."  
  
Kris shrugs and Junmyeon shouldn't find that so attractive, but he does.   
  
Holy shit, he does.

  
Especially in the basketball uniform he has on right now.  
  
"Then you're gonna lose. You know, I don't back down from fights, Kim."  
  
Jumyeon clears his throat and holds his head up. "So do I, Wu."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"Fiiiiiiiine!"  
  
Kris glares at him and walks towards the gym. Right. He has a game tonight.   
  
_What a jerk. I hope he loses.  
  
No. I didn't mean that, sorry.   
  
I hope he trips.   
_  
Junmyeon smiles satisfied. He's about to walk towards the Science Building when a brilliant idea pops into his head.   
  
_Let's see you top this, Kris Wu.  
_  
                                                                                                      ---  
  
Kris is ecstatic, so far so good. The university's team is ahead by thirty points, but Kris knows not to rely on that. Everything can happen in games like this. Especially this one where a lot is at stake. As the buzzer signaling the end of the second quarter sounds off, the players are met with a thunderous applause. Kris immediately heads for the lockers. He knows people will swarm him if he stays any longer; he needs to change anyways.   
  
He's met with high fives as he makes his way to the lockers. He's actually friends with people from the basketball team, he's not just close with them and he knows some of his teammates feels a little intimidated by him. Kris shrugs. It's not his problem anymore.   
  
He sits, closes his eyes and fiddles with his bracelet. It's tattered from constant pulling and not something one would expect Kris to wear. But he's had this since he was a kid and was made by a special friend, someone Kris can't forget.   
  
Someone he still misses up to this day.   
  
He sighs as he hears his coach gathering everyone. He picks up a new jersey, unaware of its slight alteration and makes his way towards his huddled team.   
  
He has a game to win.  
  
                                                                                      

                                                                                                 ---  
  
"Oh my gosh, Kris. I can't believe he's one upped you again." Sehun guffaws and Kris has to physically restrain himself not to punch his friend.   
  
They're staring at a twitter post of an unknown user. It's a picture of Kris during last night's game. His jersey, with his number on it, is altered, instead of Wu, jerk appears as his surname. The poster captioned the picture as "kris wu, a jerk? we been knew sis"  
  
Kris is irritated.  
  
"What the hell does we been knew even mean?"  
  
"It's an expression... okay, sorry." Minseok starts and immediately backs away from him when he sees Kris' expression.  
  
They won last night. But Kris can't forget the five-second silence when everyone saw his uniform. And eventhough it was forgotten and everyone knew better than to laugh at him about it, it still bothered Kris. Especially because this twitter post is still gaining likes and retweets.   
  
Shit. He's definitely gonna hear from his mother this time.  
  
That Kim Junmyeon.  
  
"Kris, I know you're mad, and you're probably thinking about different ways you can fight back but I think you should sle--"  
  
"Hyung." Kris cuts off and he can see Minseok was shocked. They don't uses honorifics among the four of them but when Kris calls him that, Minseok knows better than to continue what he was about to say.   
  
"There's already a blind item, and an article about this." Kris kneads his head. He doesn't need this right now. 

“Is it really that bad? I mean, good or bad, a publicity is still a publicity, you know.” Sehun asks, curious.

 

Kyungsoo sighs and shakes his head. “Kris can’t afford a bad publicity. He’s being groomed as the perfect heir. Just the news of him graduating has doubled the stock market prices of Wu Industries.”

 

Kris closes is eyes. He really doesn’t need this right now.  
  
"What are you planning to do?" Minseok asks, voice steady.  
  
Kris loses his tie and makes himself comfortable on the loveseat. "That Junmyeon thinks he can get away easily this time."   
  
Kris smirks and shakes his head. "He has no idea who he's up against."  
  
The three look to each other worriedly. They all knew this was wrong from the get-go and now Kris is planning something big. Public humiliation has always been Kris' kryptonite.   
  
"Well, whatever it is, we got your back, Kris." Sehun says, patting his shoulder. "Just make sure it’s not illegal or anything like that. Okay?"  
  
"What about you, Soo?"  
  
Kyungsoo just nods and fist bumps with Kris. "I always got your back."  
  
"Just don't kill him okay?" Minseok says looking at the three of them.  
  
Kris looks meaningfully at the three. They've been friends since they were eleven and have always been together since then, he may not say it but he’s thankful for these three.  
  
"I'm not gonna kill him. I'll just let him have a taste of his own medicine."  
  
                                                                                                         ---  
He's being followed.   
  
Junmyeon's sure of it now. He's being followed ever since he walked out of the library. He has a big test coming up and he needed to study for the subject. Since his books were ruined, he couldn't afford a new textbook right now so he had no choice but to study at the library. He didn't notice the time and when he did, it was already ten thirty.   
  
Buses only ran until eleven.   
  
He ran and ran, and he can hear the footsteps of whoever's following him. He guesses there may be three or four people. He's sure they're SNU students. And what they may want from him, Junnyeon doesnt know. He turns around the corner and is shocked when he bumps into another person.  
  
"Wha--"  
  
"Kim Junmyeon. Where are you going?" The person says, gripping his shoulders tightly, voice dripping with malice. By now, the three students running after him had already caught up with him.   
  
Junmyeon looked at the four of them. "What do you want?"   
  
"Nothing much", one of them says, backing him into a wall. "It's just that you embarassed someone you shouldn't have and now, he wants to make you pay."   
  
One of the students grabs his backpack, kicks it and grabs Junmyeon by an arm, another one grabbing him by the other arm while the other two hold his feet. Junmyeon starts to panic and flails as much as he can in his position. He manages to wrangle one foot and tries to kick one of the guys when he feels a punch to his face, the strength almost knocking him out.   
  
"Behave, will ya? This won't take long." One of them says, pushing open a door to a room. It's dark and Junmyeon can't see anything. He knows what's gonna happen now and Junmyeon tries to plan his escape through his muddled head. He waits and when the guys place him on the floor, he immediately gets up and runs to the door.   
  
Only to see that its locked and guarded by three of the students. He turns around and is met by the other one who seizes him by his arm and drags him all th way to the other side of the room. Junmyeon tries but he couldn't get out. This guy is too strong.  
  
Once it was clear that ha can't escape without knocking everyone out, Junmyeon tries to calm himself. Panicking would only lead to bad things. He takes a deep breath.   
  
"What do you guys want?"  
  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, either of the two's fine with us." He says while unbuttoning Junmyeon's uniform.  
  
Junmyeon is too shocked to move.   
  
"H-hey..." He says, voice shaking.  
  
"Oh, you sound like you're scared. That's good." He turns to the other three by the door. "If Kris would not accept it, we can sell this online."  
  
Kris?  
  
"You mean, Kris sent you to do this?"  
  
"No." The guy says, now in his undershirt and walks to Junmyeon. He stops just inches from his face and caresses a cheek with his pointer finger. " Are you sure you're a dude? Your skin's so soft."  
  
Junmyeon turns away, disgusted. "Look, if its not Kris that sent you to do this, then who is it?"  
  
"Not telling." The guys smiles maniacally. "Oi you two, tie him up." The guy, who Junmyeon thinks might be the leader retrieves something from a bag. He sees a video camera shoved to his face.   
  
"Say hi, Junmyeon." The guys says while laughing.  
  
Junmyeon glares and tries to kick the nearest one to him. He manages to hit his shin and the guy slaps him so hard that Junmyeon feels the world turning.  
  
"Just enjoy it, will ya? Stop bein' sensitive."  
  
Junmyeon grunts. Now he's tied up and great, this is all his fault. In a moment of momentary weakness, he sheds a tear and tries not to cry, full-on. The last thing he needs right now is to cry.   
  
"Come on, don't cry." One of them coos. "We'll make you sure you enjoy it, yeah?"   
  
Junmyeon now starts to panic. It's probably eleven in the evening right now and no one is around. He can start screaming but he knows no one will hear him, every classroom is soundproof. He tries his phone but realizes that it still in his backpack, which was on the lobby and Junmyeon tries not to cry. He looks around and tries to find anything he can use against these four but its a little hard considering he's all tied up.   
  
One of the guys starts to finish unbuttoning him and Junmyeon tries to get away, squirming all he can. The guys laugh at him and pushes him to a wall, effectively trapping him while they undress him. Junmyeon closes his eyes, takes a shaking breath and utters a last small prayer.   
  
"Please..."  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
A booming voice startles them and Junmyeon opens his eyes to see who it was.   
  
Kris swoops in, grabs one of the guys and kicks him, hard.   
  
One of the guys, the leader, Junmyeon thinks, approches Kris but there's an uncertainty in his steps. Like he's just trying to be brave. "Look man, this bitch humiliated you. We were just trying to help." He says, placing one hand on Kris' shoulder.   
  
Kris gives the guy a once-over, removes the guy's hand from his shoulder and head butts the guy, hard.  
  
Junmyeon gasps and tries to free himself of the binds. He sees Kris kick the another one of the four while he shoves the other one and gives him a kick too. Junmyeon squirms as much as he can, crawling towards the door when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He feels himself being lifted and placed carefully on the floor. He avoids making eye contact with Kris while the other frees him from his bindings. Afterwards, Kris wraps him in his coat and Junmyeon feels even more embarassed. He looks down and misses the guilt in Kris' eyes.  
  
They walk towards the parking lot in total silence. Junmyeon it still shaking, too shocked to say anything. Kris is behind him, matching Junmyeon's slow pace and takes a step for every two of Junmyeon's.   
  
He sees Kris' white car waiting at the lot and hesitates.   
  
"Get in. It's freezing."  
  
"But I--"  
  
Junmyeon feels himself pushed gently inside and the relief he feels when heat envelops his body is tenfold. Kris climbs the other side of the car and Junmyeon starts crying.   
  
He doesn't want to but what he has been through tonight was just starting to become real to him. He cries and he can feel Kris' eyes on him.   
  
Once he's calmed down and is just sobbing, Kris speaks up next to him.   
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Junmyeon turns his head towards the other guy. Is this another one of the time where Kris would offer him food and money? Because if so, Junmyeon thinks he doesn't have it in him to resist right now.   
  
"Those guys... they've been wanting to join the group." Kris shakes his head. "I didn't think they'd go this far."  
  
"Did you ask them to do it?" Junmyeon asks. He needs to know.   
  
Kris turns to him, wide-eyed. "No, Junmyeon. I would never."  
  
"How can I believe you? Maybe it was your payback because of what I did to your basketball uniform."  
  
Kris shakes his head. "No. I... uh.. I was planning something bigger, but not as bad as what they wanted to do."   
  
"Something bigger?"  
  
"I put frogs in your locker, the really big ones and then when you opened them, I had a camera waiting to record your reaction. I read in your file that your biggest fear were frogs so.." Kris shrugs but is clearly embarrased.   
  
Despite everything, Junmyeon finds himself laughing. He couldn't help it. "Frogs? What an idiot! I'm not scared of frogs."  
  
"It says so in your file!"  
  
"Well, I couldn't put something dramatic in it like rejection, can I? So when they ask me, I just said frogs."  
  
"So you lied in your application form? What a lowlife!"  
  
"Hey, even adults lie in their resumés." Junmyeon says defensively.   
  
"Touché."   
  
Junmyeon whips his head at Kris. "Did you just agree? With me? Mr. Wu?"  
  
Kris smirks then turns serious. "I really am sorry for what happened.. what is dripping from my head?"  
  
Junmyeon looks in alarm as blood drips from the other's head. His hand hovers uncertainly at Kris' face and wipes at the blood flowing slowly.   
  
"Looks like they got me."  
  
Junmyeon continues wiping the blood gingerly, careful not to make contact with Kris' skin. They share a comfortable silence and Junmyeon feels a little disconcerted with the way Kris is looking at him. He heaves a breath then,   
  
"Thank you for saving my life."  
  
Kris shrugs and smiles.   
  
Junmyeon is entranced.   
  
And a certain feeling of deja vú washes over him.   
  
Like he's seen that smile before.   
  
"I'll take you home."  
  
                                                                                                           ***  
  
December came with the harshest winter and Junmyeon's finding it harder and harder to sleep. His apartment is warm in the summers and cold in the winters and for a while that didn't bother him. Now, though, it's getting harder to go through it. He sleeps with seven layers of clothes but still finds himself waking up in the middle of the night, shivering.   
  
Whenever this happens he finds himself reaching for Kris' coat and against all his protests, he finds himself warmth by the feel of it.  
  
What transpired last month is still fresh in his mind and whenever he remembers how Kris saved his life, and gave him his coat, Junmyeon can't help but feel conflicted.   
  
Kris Wu was the one who single-handedly ruined his textbooks and whether he caused it or not, he was also indirectly responsible for last month's happenings. Miraculously, what happened to Junmyeon didn't spread at the university and the only people who has knowledge about everything was Kris, Junmyeon, the security guards who were manning the CCTV area, and the principal who expelled the four boys. Junmyeon's thankful for that. The last thing he needs is to be talked about in the university.   
  
He still doesn't know what to feel about Kris.   
  
On one hand, they both raised the white flag and ceased all fire. They're civil when they see each other (which only happened once, mind you). On the other hand...  
  
Junmyeon's really confused. When he's at the university, he finds himself looking for Kris. His heart actually started beating very fast when they saw each other for the first time since what happened that night and when they shared a nod, Junmyeon felt himself getting warm, sure that his cheeks were burning. He also starts turning up at the lobby every eight in the morning to wait for the boys to saunter with all their grace and swagger and Junmyeon wishes, for the first time since his ma left him..  
  
that things were different.   
  
Junmyeon sneezes and hugs his comforter closer to him. It's one of those weekends when he's free and has nothing else to do so his mind tends to roam freely, thinking, wishing, and hoping things were different. His phone chimes his call alert and he smiles at the number shown on the screen.   
  
Junmyeon sighs as he hears his grandmother's gentle voice. How can he wish things were different? When this woman's been with him all this time?

 

                                                                                                ---

Kris feels restless.

 

He tosses and turns on his king-sized bed, throwing his pillows off the bed, snuggling his dragon plushies closer to him and tries to sleep.  

 

He just can't.

 

He hears snickering on the other side of the bed and almost shouts when he remembers he and the boys were having a sleep over tonight.

 

"What're you laughing at?" He asks Sehun who's farthest from him on the bed and is endlessly scrolling his phone.

 

"Just this video of an otter. Want to see?" Kris grunts and falls back into place. Why can't he sleep?

 

"Having trouble sleeping?" Kyungsoo asks, sitting down by the love chair on the right side of his bed.

 

"Me too." Kris sighs. "I know I'm tired. But I just can't sleep."

 

"You thinking of someone?" Sehun pipes in, voice teasing.

Kris crosses his arms and frowns at Sehun. "What someone?"

 

Minseok raises his arms and smiles at Kris. "You can't sleep because you're thinking of someone? Wow. The great Kris Wu has feelings!"

 

"Hey stop putting things in my mouth! I wasn't thinking of someone you idiots." Kris says, clearly irritated.

 

The three just laugh at him while Kris stews in his own anger.

 

"Someone small perhaps?"

 

"I'm not thinking about him, alright? I just can't sleep. Kim Junmyeon has nothing to do with it!"

 

Sehun splutters while the two just full on laughs at him.

 

Kris dives back into the bed and buries himself in his sheets, feeling himself getting shy all of a sudden. He really can't escape these three.

 

Sehun plops himself next to him and pats his back, while Minseok dabs his eyes. "They grow up so fast, don't they?" Minseok says to a clearly amused Kyungsoo.

 

"Shut up!" Kris growls, and tries to smack them with the pillows.

 

"Come on Kris, spill the beans." Sehun says while trying to avoid the onslaught of pillows Kris is throwing at them. "This is the first time you've liked someone in like, forever! This is so exciting! When did your feelings for scholar Kim start?"

 

Kris stops and thinks. When did he start oh, he can't say the word. Does he really like Kim Junmyeon? He sits up forlornly, facing the three who was anticipating his every word. "I don't even know if I like him." Kris says honestly.

  

The three stare at him in shock. Kris stares back in defense. "What? I've never really felt this way before."

 

"Awwwe. Kris, stop that." Sehun says, placing his hand over his mouth delicately.

 

Kris just shrugs.

Kyungsoo sits next to him on the enormous bed, forcefully making him face the other boy.   "Ask him out."

 

Kris thinks he hears it wrong. Ask Kim Junmyeon out?

 

"What?"

 

"Ask him out. Simple as that, if he says yes then you're in luck, maybe he likes you too. If he says no, then at least you'll know."

"Know what?"

 

"That he's not interested." Kris despairs at the thought while Minseok and Sehun laugh.   "How can he not be interested? It's Kris Wu."

 

Kyungsoo shrugs and picks up his book on the floor. "I have a feeling Kim Junmyeon's different."

 

"Where will I take him?" Kris asks, clearly clueless.  

 

"Namsan." Sehun pipes in. "That's where I take people on our first date."

 

"Isn't Namsan a romantic place, Mr. Playboy? With all those locks and keys bullshit?"

 

"Hey, Kim Minseok, it's Oh Sehun's style. I don't say anything about you taking your dates on clubs and shit." Minseok laughs and winks at Sehun. He looks at Kris and nods. "Okay, are you asking him out or not?"

"I'm not yet sure if I like him or not."  

 

"Then tell us how you feel whenever you see him."

 

"I don't really se--"

"Kris, stop lying. We know you watch him through those CCTV cameras, you creep!"   Kris just sticks his tongue out at Sehun and takes a deep breath.

 

Well, here goes.  

 

"I don't really know. I just, when I saw him that one time, I just felt my heart beating so loudly, I was scared I was gonna die. Then I feel restless when I don't see him, its like... like..."

 

"Like you miss him?" Kris reluctantly nods. "And he has these really beautiful eyes and when he smiles..." Kris smiles dreamily, hugging his dragon plushie tightly while the three look at him, horrified.  

 

"Holy shit Kris, you really like him."

"I do?" Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "Just ask him out, alright? Tomorrow, at lunch. We'll make sure he's at the cafeteria."

 

Kris nods while Sehun and Minseok eye him happily. Kyungsoo just shakes his head and gets on the bed.

 

"Good luck Kris."

 

"Yeah, you're gonna need it." Sehun and Minseok laugh and Kris honestly is a little overwhelmed right now. The revelation that he likes Junmyeon is not new to him; he had his suspicions. But having it said out loud made it much more true.

 

The last thing he hears before he slept was Minseok and Sehun arguing about dating places and Kris thinks Namsan Tower isn't that bad.

 

If he's lucky maybe he can even get Junmyeon to sign on a lock with both their names on it.

 

The thought makes Kris happy.

 

                                                                                                               ---

Right.

 

Junmyeon's there, at the cafeteria, clearly overwhelmed by the attention those three are giving him. God, Oh Sehun really doesn't stop flirting with everyone, does he?

 

He sees Minseok place a little bunny-shaped mousse cake on the table and Kris has to stifle his urge to go to Junmyeon and pinch his cheeks when he smiled at Minseok.

 

Ahh. Kris wishes Junmyeon would smile at him like that too.

 

He sees Kyungsoo look at the camera and give a nod. Right. That was his signal.

 

He takes a deep breath and walks out to the first floor of the cafeteria, where everyone is and stands in front of a clearly shocked Kim Junmyeon and a clearly frozen student population.

 

"6 PM, Namsan Tower."

 

"What?"

 

"Be there, all right? I'll kill you if you don't come."

As soon as he's said the words, the murmurs of everyone overwhelmed him so he walks out of the cafeteria and skips secretly, sure that Junmyeon would agree.

 

He keeps smiling all the way home.

 

                                                                                                  ---

 

Junmyeon would really like to not be the center of everyone's attention. But as soon as that Kris Wu said those words,

 

_6 PM, Namsan Tower_

 

Everyone looked at him and started whispering amongst themselves. Wow. Way to ask out a person, Wu.

 

There's no way I'm going now, Junmyeon thinks.

 

Wait, was he asking Junmyeon out? Or maybe its another trap?

 

No, Junmyeon doesn't think it is.

 

But that would mean he's asking Junmyeon out.

 

"Really?!" Baekhyun shouts, surprising Junmyeon and every one of the passengers on the bus with them.

 

Junmyeon bows at evryone in apology and smiles. "Hey, not so loud." He admonishes Baekhyun gently who was practically vibrating in his seat.

 

"When are you guys going out? Will it be the first time? Where are you going?"

 

"Eh, I'm not going and considering we were supposed to meet each other earlier at Namsan, I'd say the date is over."

 

"What? How earlier?"

 

"6."

 

"What time is it now?"

 

"10:30?"

 

"Junmyeon! How can you let someone like that wait for you?"

 

Junmyeon scoffs and adjusts his scarf on his neck. "He's not waiting. It's probably another one of his schemes. Besides, who wants to go on a date at Namsan Tower?"

 

"Uh, everyone?" Baekhyun says like Junmyeon is dumb. He ignores the former's judgmental stare and occupies himself with his phone, trying to erase from his mind the image of Kris waiting for him.

 

If he's being honest with himself, he really did intend to go with Kris today. But then Baekhyun wanted to watch the latest romantic movie and then they went out for dinner. Junmyeon would like to say that he completely forgot about the time but if he's being honest all through the whole movie and dinner, Junmyeon never stopped looking at his watch.

 

If he's really being true to himself, Kris never left his mind the whole day.

 

He sighs. "Do you think he's still waiting?"

 

_for me.._

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "You'll never know if you don't go and see for yourself. Now here, oh, what a coincidence, we're stopping exactly at Namsan's bus stop."

 

He bites his lip, still in doubt. Should he go and see?

 

Before he's come to a decision, Baekhyun presses the button for stop and he looks at the other who just smiles at him.

 

"Go."

 

Junmyeon gives Baekhyun a smile and gathers his things hurriedly, nearly forgetting his thermos and to zip his coat.

 

"Call me." Baekhyun calls out and Junmyeon just waves him off.

 

He arrives at Namsan, growing excited with every step and..

 

it's closed.

 

He tries to knock on the what he thinks is the entrance and was waved away by the security guard pointing to the "close" sign on the door.

 

Junmyeon sighs. He worked himself up for nothing. Kris would not wait for him, it's freezing and it's nearly midnight. Who in their right min--

 

Apparently, a Kris Wu would.

 

Junmyeon almost gasps at the sight, then he finds himself endeared at the sight of Kris Wu, freezing in the snow, closing in on himself.

 

He shouldn't feel that way, but the fact that Kris waited for him in the cold really makes him happy. And that surprises him, actually.

 

He makes his way towards the shivering blonde and offers his thermos. Shameful as it may seem, Junmyeon prepared coffee for this very reason. He knew it would snow and he thought maybe Kris wasn't that used to the cold so he prepared coffee for the guy.

 

Junmyeon doesn't want to think what that makes him. He's not even sure if Kris likes coffee.

 

When it seems as if Kris didn't notice him, he clears his throat and offers his thermos, eyes anywhere but Kris.

 

He can feel Kris looking at him and when a few seconds had passed and Kris doens't say anything, Junmyeon gingerly looks up and sees Kris is looking straight at him.

 

"You!"

 

"Hello." Junmyeon smiles, sheepish.

 

"You--"

 

Sneeze.

 

"You were --"

 

Sneeze.

 

"You were supposedtobehereatsi--"

 

Sneeze.

 

Junmyeon looks at Kris corncenedly.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

Kris wipes angrily at his nose. "This is all your fault!"

 

Junmyeon frowns. "My fault?"

 

"Yes!" Sneeze. "You were supposed to be here at six!" Sneeze.

 

"Hey Wu, if I remember clearly, I didn't agree to come here!"

 

"Then why are you here? Go home."

 

"Why were you waiting?"

 

"Because you were supposed to be here earlier! It's almost midnight! That means I've waited for almost 6 hours for you, that's why this is your fault I'm freezing ang sneezing right now." Kris says, trying to hide his chattering.

 

"I didn't want to come here!"

 

"So why are you here now?!"

 

"Because I thought you were waiting for me. And then I come here, and you really were waiting and I just.. I just.."

 

"Just what?" Kris sniffs.

 

Junmyeon shuts his eyes and draws a breath. "I was worried and then I was happy you were waiting."

 

"You were?"

 

Junmyeon nods then shifts his gaze as he feels his cheeks heating up. "Anyway, you want coffee?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Coffee?" Junmyeon says, still not quite meeting Kris' eyes.

 

"Oh, I don't drink coffee."

 

That got him to look at Kris' smirking face. When he realized Kris was just playing with him, Junmyeon glared at the other boy.

 

"So, what do we do now?"

 

"Well since it's almost midnight, I believe there's only one thing we could do... " Kris says meaningfully, purposely stalling and making Junmyeon hang on to his every word.

 

"What? What is it?"

 

Kris waggles his eyebrows and Junmyeon crosses his arms over him protectively. Kris laughs, carefree, despite him still freezing and Junmyeon can't help but smile.

 

"Relax." Kris stretches and looks around while keeping his hands inside his pocket. "We should go inside."

 

"I have an idea." Junmyeon says and immediately gestures for Kris to follow him.

 

Junmyeon leads Kris to a tiny café serving warm drinks 24/7, just a little ways away from his apartment. He finds it almost empty and makes a beeline towards his favorite corner beanbags. He lets Kris sit first and orders hot chocolate for the both of them. When he returns, he sees Kris has already made himself comfortable while snuggling a dragon plushie to him. Junmyeon smiles at the sight, endeared.

 

"How did you find this place?"

 

He sits next to Kris and immediately takes a sip, warmth filling him. "I found it when the heater ran out in my apartment." He clears his throat. "I had to study for a big test the next day and I couldn't concentrate because it was so cold. I mean when I'm sleeping its okay, but when I'm awake, I can't stand the cold and luckily this place was open so..." Junmyeon shrugs.

 

Kris nods and Junmyeon can see his brows are furrowed. "What?"

 

"Nothing. I just, what about your parents? I mean if the heater ran out, or your brothers or sister?"

 

"Oh, it's just me." Junmyeon says, tone nonchalant. "And my grandmother, but she lives in the mountains, so..."

 

"Ah, farm boy Junmyeon." Kris jokes. "Tell me about your grandmother".

 

Junmyeon smiles when he remembers his grandmother. "She's the best. She dedicated her life to providing for my every need and tried her best to raise me despite her being old when my ma dumped me to her." Junmyeon sighs, trying hard to hide the fact that his ma leaving him still hurt up to this day. "That's why I do my best at school. I want to give her the best when she's old... older." Junmyeon laughs. "She's all I have in this world, and I'do anything to see her happy."

 

Kris was silent for a few beats. Then, "I'm sorry your ma left you."

 

So Kris noticed. "It still hurts until this day." Junmyeon admits. "But my grandma makes up for it."

 

"I'm glad you have her. Is she the reason why you wanted to be a doctor?"

 

Junmyeon looked at the other, surprised. "How do you know about that?"

 

"I read your file, remember?"

 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes and Kris laughs.

 

"But yes, she is. She wanted to be one when she was younger but her family was poor and didn't have money to send her to school. My mom was taking up Nursing when she met my dad and got pregnant with me. She had to stop then my dad wouldn't let her go back after I was born. I think that's where some of the resentment came from."

Kris looks at Junmyeon and says in his most serious tone. "I'm sorry about your mom."

 

Junmyeon shrugs, takes a deep breath, waving Kris off. "What about you, Mr. "heir to an empire", tell me about yourself."

 

"You can grab a copy of any newspapers or magazines and its probably all in there, they have photos too." Kris jokes, clearly unamused.

 

"Well, I know you have your mom, and your sister, and your company's net worth and the stock market prices and the next line of business the Wu Empire is trying to "get their hands into". Junmyeon says, counting off each on his fingers. "But, I wanna know you, the real Kris Wu, not the one in the magazines and newspapers, I mean, isn't that what people do on dates? Getting to know you and stuff?"

 

Kris chokes on his hot chocolate and looks at Junmyeon with wide eyes. After he gathers his composure and waves away a frantic waiter approaching their table, he clears his throat. "If you must know, it's just the three of us, my mom, my sister and me." Kris pauses and fiddles with something on his wrist Junmyeon can't see. "My dad died when I was 8, then my grandmother when I was 10."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Kris waves him off. "It's fine."

 

"What about your sister?"

 

"What about her?"

 

"Well, last I heard, she was engaged to this Chinese businessman then that was it, no news about her or anything."

 

"Oh, she and her husband are very private. But she's doing okay, I think?"

 

"You think?"

 

"I haven't spoken to her in like, a year, maybe?" Kris says defensively.

 

"So its just you and your mom in that house?"

 

Kris shakes his head. "Just me... and of course Kwan Hyun-Soo and the other servants."

 

"Oh." Junmyeon says quietly.

 

Kris shrugs and takes a sip of his drink while Junmyeon stares outside and sees a small playground covered in snow, the swing set, swaying slightly with the wind and Junmyeon can almost hear the squeaking of the chains. He smiles.

 

"What's on your mind?" Kris asks, voice steady, gaze focused on Junmyeon.

 

Junmyeon shakes his head and smiles even more.

 

"What? Tell me." Kris urges.

 

"Just... I've always thought it was lonely playing on swings."

 

He can see Kris sitting straight at what he said. "What did you say?"

 

"I've always thought it was lonely playing on swings. I mean, it's meant for one person and then what do you do, just swing back and forth?"

 

Kris shrugs. "I think they're neat. Cause when you swing back and forth, really high, it feels like flying, like... like a.."

 

"dragon.."

 

"dragon."

 

They both say and Kris looks at Junmyeon.

 

"What?"

 

"Oh, I had this childhood friend who was so obsessed with dragons and flying. He loved playing on the swings and saying he was a dragon." Junmyeon shrugs. "He left after his grandmother died, said he was gonna live with his mom and..."

 

Junmyeon raises his eyes and sees Kris lifting his hand, eyes focused on the tattered bracelet on the others' wrist.

 

Junmyeon draws a shaky breath, and reaches a trembling hand towards the bracelet, feeling overwhelmed and ecstatic, eyes slowly filling with tears.

 

"Is it you?" Junmyeon whispers, afraid that if his voice go any louder, he'd break this moment.

 

Kris nods.

 

"Wu Yifan.." Junmyeon says with reverence, touching the bracelet he'd spent weeks on making while everything around him fell apart. His father leaving them, his mom falling into a pit of depression that included crazy fits and bouts of violence, his nannies and bodguards, the people he'd grown up with, all leaving one after another when money stopped coming. He focused everything on making that bracelet for Yifan, who Junmyeon thought wouldn't leave him.

 

“Suho…”

 

Junmyeon nods. “It was a nickname, but my real name’s Junmyeon. I changed it back after my mom left me.”

 

Like his dad did. Or the people he'd grown up with.

 

"You left." Junmyeon says, voice trembling.

 

He remembers that day with painful clarity. The suitcases outside Yifan's house, the huge car with big and tall bodyguards standing beside it. A very pretty lady coming out of Yifan's house, Yifan in tow.

 

"You left me."

 

Kris nods and slowly moves towards Junmyeon. He cradles the other's cheeks now filled with silent tears and rests his forehead upon Junmyeon's while whispering his apologies, over and over. Junmyeon just cries and holds Kris tighter to him, the snow covered playground with its swing set swaying slowly with the wind.

 

                                                                                                                   ***

 

Junmyeon never knew his life could change overnight. But it did and he's still recovering from the shock.

 

When he once was a loner at SNU, now, he has people greeting him and smiling at him everywhere he went. He also has people offering him to ride on their cars, whether from home to school and vice versa. Similarly, the café he works at is also always filled to the brim, with him and Baekhyun collecting a little more than a thousand tips almost everynight.

 

Well. He wants to say its shocking but he knows its because he's dating Kris Wu now.

 

Eversince Kris announced it at the cafeteria on a Tuesday morning, the school population went silent at first, but then Minseok came forward and clapped his hands while shouting "Let's support the happy couple!", everyone went out of their way to show their support and although Junmyeon is happy with that, some gestures are just too cringy.

 

Still. It's better than being bullied just because he's dating Kris.

 

Kris or Yifan, Junmyeon isn't sure what to call him.

 

He's allowed by Kris to call him whatever he wants but Junmyeon feels that Yifan should just be shared by the two of them, something only Junmyeon should know.

 

Kris blushed and stuttered when Junmyeon told him that.

 

For the lack of better term, Junmyeon can say things are going well between him and Kris.

 

After that big emotional revelation, Junmyeon was scared he'd feel a bit of resentment towards Kris for leaving him but it was actually the opposite. If anything, he liked Kris even more because as Kris put it, "you've got a boyfriend and a bestfriend, all in one" to which he replied with a smack to Kris' arms.

 

Junmyeon couldn't agree more.

 

They went on more dates after that, with Junmyeon arriving on time, while Kris would often be "fashionably late" wearing designer everything on their every date, attracting looks left and right. Junmyeon would be mad if not for Kris only looking at him, eyes never leaving his, feeling on top of the world because of the emotion on the other's eyes. He'd feel Kris always reaching out for his hand, and once Junmyeon feels his hand wrapped up in that warmth, other people disappear and it would only be the two of them.

 

He'd also attend some of Kris' basketball games, cheering silently on the sidelines with his three racuous friends making more noise than any other people combined. Whenever Kris scores, he'd point at Junmyeon and he'd feel his cheeks up to the tips of his ears burning while the camera focused on him and Kris' three friends teasing him, whooping and hollering, recording everything for posterity.

 

Speaking of Kris' friends, Junmyeon's never been thankful for a group of friends before. They're the ones who urged Kris to ask him out and they continue to support the two of them, while ocasionally teasing him or Kris. Whenever Kris would be out, performing his duties for the empire as Sehun calls it, he'd eat lunch, sometimes dinner with them and Junmyeon never felt out of place. They're also so down to earth and funny, Junmyeon's never laughed so hard in his life whenever he's with them. Although he still thinks they're a bit much sometimes, he's discovered a whole new side of Minseok, Kyungsoo and Sehun not reported in news sites and he likes it.

 

As time passes, Junmyeon's feelings get even stronger and he's scared of what this could mean. Sure, he knows Kris cares for him and likes him but what if he's the only one? What if Kris just thinks of this only as a short-time thing while Junmyeon's out here making plans for the future?

 

The thought keeps Junmyeon up at night.

 

                                                                                                                 ***

 

Kris opens his eyes to loud banging knocks and before he can attack the person behind the door, it opens and in goes his three friends, led by a very worried Kyungsoo.

 

"Get up, hurry! Up!"

 

Disoriented, Kris does not register what Kyungsoo is saying and when he doesn't move from the bed and just looks at the three blearily, he gets smacked by Sehun with a pillow and that makes Kris get up.

 

"What?!" He shouts, irritated.

 

"Get dressed, hurry." Kyungsoo gestures to him while Minseok comes out of his closet carrying a few of his clothes and with Hyun-Soo following, carrying his most formal casual shoes and that springs Kris into action.

 

Kwan Hyun-Soo knows Kris only wears his most formal casual shoes when he's meeting his mother.

 

Shit.

 

"What time does her plane land?"

 

"She's already on the way as we speak, Young Master."

 

Kris searches for his robe and makes a beeline towards his ensuite bathroom. "You couldn't have told me last night?!"

 

"My apologies, Young Master." Hyun-Soo bows. "I was informed of her arriving only this morning at dawn."

 

Kris waves him off and tries to think of what could make his mother come here in the middle of the busiest time of the year. He can't think of anything. He's attended everything he was supposed to do, did all his "heir duties", was a perfect gentleman and--! He stops and faces the four, terrified.

 

"Junmyeon."

 

The collective curses from his friends and Hyun-Soo's gasp confirms he's not the only one thinking that. He looks at the four and immediately comes up with a brilliant plan. (If Kris says so himself.)

 

"We can elope."

 

Sehun scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous. Your mother would turn this world upside down just to find you."

 

"Besides, Junmyeon has his grandmother, he wouldn't leave her alone, even for you." Kyungsoo pipes in.

 

"I can send over a few of my bodyguards to his grandma and to Junmyeon as well?" Minseok offers.

 

"What, you think my mother would hurt them?" Kris asks, irritated.

 

Minseok raises his hand in defense. "No, whoa, no Kris, I wasn't thinking that."

 

Kris slumps on his seat. "Sorry."

 

Minseok goes to Kris. "It's fine, just calm down, alright?"

 

"Yeah, calm down hyung. We'll think of something." Sehun says, serious.

 

"Did you just call Kris hyung?" Minseok asks, incredulous.

 

"Shut up!"

 

"That's not important right now. We have to think of something to protect Junmyeon. Meanwhile, Kris, get ready. For all we know, your mother doesn't even know about it." Kyungsoo says.

 

Sehun shakes his head. "Yeah right and the moon is made of cheese."

 

Hyun-Soo clears his throat. "Young Master Sehun is correct, if I say so myself. The Lady of the House knows everything, especially if it concerns his only son."

 

Kris rolls his eyes. "Yeah right, he needs to protect his only heir. Yeah, I get it."

 

Minseok flutters in with a lot of clothes. "Now hurry, Kris! Get ready."

 

"I'll be in the kitchens. The Lady of the House requested a delectable dinner for the both of you.."

 

Minseok, Sehun and Kyungsoo nod, making their way out of Kris' room when Hyun-Soo continues. "... and his three best friends."

 

Minseok whips his head so fast. "Us too?"

 

"She scares me, Kris." Sehun says, clearly terrified. "No offense."

 

Kris nods, distracted. He bites his lip and paces.

"I need to call Junmyeon."

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head and forcefully pushes Kris into the shower. "Do that later. We need to prepare for your mother."

 

"But!--"

 

"No buts, shower now!"

 

Kris closes the door and Kyungsoo faces the other two. "Now, we need to practice what we'll say to her."

 

"Right." Minseok nods, while Sehun stays in his seat, still unbelieving of his luck.

 

This is gonna be a long night.

 

                                                                                                                  ***

 

Wu Feng Mian strides in the living room, her high heels making the sound she knows terrifies people working for her. She's vicious, and she knows people are scared of her. Call her cruel, but she loves the power she has over everyone.

 

Everyone, especially her only son.

 

She sees all her employed, lined up, welcoming her. She gives everyone a smile, and even goes in and gives a kiss to her butler, Kwan Hyun-Soo. She gives a onceover to some new faces and when she reaches the end of the line, she looks up and sees her son's three best friends.

 

The three each give her a polite smile and a kiss on a cheek and Wu Feng Mian accepts each gracefully. The boys have all grown-up well.

 

She sees her son, standing tall and goes to him, kissing both his cheeks. "Good to see you, Yifan."

 

Kris winces at that, then he smiles at his mother and takes her coat off her slim shoulders. "Good to see you too, mother."

 

Feng Mian nods.

 

Kwan Hyun-Soo clears his throat and announces in a soft, clear voice. "Dinner is ready, My Lady, Young Masters." He ushers them into the dining table.

 

Feng Mian smiles at him and gestures for the four boys to follow her. They all look at each other and Sehun actually whimpers, and clutches Kris' coat.

 

"Come on. Stop being a baby." Kyungsoo whispers, pushing Sehun into the room.

 

With all of them seated, the dinner started without fuss. As the main course is starting, Feng Mian clears her throat and everyone at the table is on guard. They know the worst is yet to pass.

 

"So, Kyungsoo, your father says your engagement party to Mei Li is next month?"

 

Kyungsoo's mouth fall open and its clear to everyone he wasn't aware of such thing happening. Kris looks at the other and is about to speak when he sees Kyungsoo gesturing to him.

 

_I got this._

 

Kyungsoo clears his throat. "Well, I wasn't aware of anything actually going on Ma'am, but, I can assure you, we haven't made plans regarding... that."

 

Feng Mian nods and continues to chew her steak thoughtfully. Kris can feel his temple starting to throb and eyes Minseok and Sehun who was so into their food, the tips of their noses almost dipping into it.

 

"Minseok, my dear, still chasing after married women?"

 

Minseok chokes and coughs, getting red in the face.

 

"Mother, please." Kris says, admonishing.

 

"What, Yifan? I was just making conversation with your friends. I haven't seen them in a long time."

 

"You can stop with that line of questioning for starters."

 

"Where do you want me to start? Something impersonal, perhaps? Or maybe something to do with Kim Junmyeon?"

 

Minseok stiffens at the mention of Junmyeon's name, Sehun chokes while Kyungsoo drinks his water eagerly and it takes everything in Kris not to shout in frustration. They just practically gave everything away.

 

"I was right, wasn't I?"

 

Feng Mian swallows.

 

Kris glares at nothing, clutching his knife close to his hand. He can feel his mother's eyes on him.

 

"Now, I don't judge you for who you love, my son but a farm boy, Yifan? He's probably only with you for your money."

 

"How cliché is that?" Sehun says out loud and as soon as he realizes that, he sinks into his seat and bows so low, not meeting anyone's eyes.

 

Feng Mian raises her eyebrows at Sehun. "Still the mannerless brat, I see. You never change, Sehunnie." The nickname is said so viciously, Sehun winces and Kris has to stop himself from shouting at his mother. He can see Kyungsoo and Minseok restraining themselves too.

 

"You don't know Junmyeon." Kris says.

 

"Oh I don't, do I?" Feng Mian gestures for her secretary, carrying a bulging folder, Kim Junmyeon's name written in bold letters.

 

Kris glares at his mother openly now. God, he hates this woman.

 

"Read them." She says to his secretary.

 

"Kim Junmyeon, age 20, BS Biology Major at SNU, lives with his grandmother. Mother deceased, was a mistress of a famous politician, which is Junmyeon's father." She looks at Kris meaningfully. "His father left them after they were found out. Her mother died of a broken heart, but the final findings were suicide, leaving Junmyeon with his grandmother."

 

Feng Mian puts down her utensils and reaches out to Kris. "Now I know you may think you're in love with him but trust me, my son. It's not love." She caresses Kris' cheek. "There are plenty of other young men and women of respectable families who are also of age. We could meet them Yifan--!"

 

Kris yanks his arm from his mother's grasp and moves away from the table. Seeing nothing, he speaks in a tight voice. "Don't call me that."

 

Feng Mian smiles viciously. "What, Yifan?"

 

"I said don't call me that!" Kris shouts. Glaring at his mother, he finds himself controlling his voice, careful not to shout again. "And you don't get to tell me how I feel mother."

 

"Oh but I can, I'm your mother. And I'm Wu Feng Mian, I can tell whoever I damn please what to do, you especially."

 

Kris shakes his head and looks to his three friends, visibly alert on how to assist him, to help him out. He storms out of the room and gets his coat, while his mother follows him, high heels echoing in the huge empty house.

 

"One step out of this house and you know what happens, Kris."

 

That stops him in his tracks. Feng Mian smiles.

 

"I'm the most powerful woman in the world. A little Biology major and his grandmother is nothing to me."

 

Kris turns to his mother, eyes blazing with fury. "Don't you dare touch them!"

 

Feng Mian raises her eyebrows at Kris. "I can do whatever I want, Yifan. You of all people know that."

 

Kris bites his lip and he can feel himself shaking. He slumps in the nearest seat and he can feel his friends' looking at him. He rests his elbows on his knees and plants his face on his palms.

 

"What do you want?" Kris says, voice muffled.

 

Feng Mian looks at his son's friends, clearly angry at her. She gives them a smile, and knows she's won.

 

"Just a few conditions. Do them, and he's safe. Defy them, he's done. Also," she looks at the three. "help him or say anything to him, you and your families are done too."

 

Kris looks to her mother, then to his friends. He draws a shaky breath and closes his eyes. He knows he can't win this one.

 

"Alright. Tell me."

 

**

 

Junmyeon has probably cleaned every nook of his apartment. He's cooked his dinner and has already finished all his assignments. He paces all the space inside and still, Kris hasn't called.

 

He feels desperate waiting for Kris' to call but somehow, Kris had him used to his calls every weekend whenever they don't see each other or if he can't call, a text would be waiting for him. But its been two days and Kris' presence has been nonexistent.

 

Junmyeon misses him.

 

He turns away from his small table and decides to sleep. He can't think about Kris when he's asleep, right?

 

Right.

 

He's about to make ready for bed when he hears a knock.

 

Junmyeon's frows burrowed. No one ever comes up in here, except him and sometimes Baekhyun. He waits for it to go away but instead hears another knock, louder this time and Junmyeon is a little scared.

 

He calls out from his matress, already reaching out for his small baseball bat.

 

"Who is it?"

 

What he hears is a voice so familiar Junmyeon feels like jumping.

 

He opens the door to a snow covered Kris in his black coat (Junmyeon's favorite) and it takes all in him not to hug the other. But all is in futile when Kris instead reaches out for him and hugs him so tight, Junmyeon has difficulty breathing. He smiles though and caresses Kris' now black hair, reveling in the warmth.

 

"Hey."

 

Kris rests his forehead upon Junmyeon's. "Hey, yourself."

 

Junmyeon lets himself bask in a few seconds of this warmth then pulls Kris inside his apartment.

"It's not much, but its ho--"

 

Junmyeon forgot what he was going to say next when he feels Kris' lips on his. He opens his eyes in shock but when he feels Kris' tongue trying to open his mouth, he closes his eyes and lets himself be led by his sensations. Slowly, he wraps his arms around Kris' shoulders while Kris pulls him closer by the waist. Junmyeon mimicks the way Kris is moving his tongue and he almost moans, feeling good and letting himself enjoy everything. He lets Kris lead, surrendering all to this man in front of him and Junmyeon sheds a tear.  

 

After a few beats, they stop, but not quite separating, sharing their breaths, letting their forehead rest on one another. Kris kisses him one last time, softly this time and whispers,

 

"I love you."

 

Junmyeon gasps softly, then closes his eyes and looks Kris in the eyes, almost getting cross-eyed at their proximity. "I love you, too. So much Yifan."

 

Kris laughs, wholeheartedly and feels a little sad once he sees Junmyeon's apartment. He feels bad having so much room in his house but the person he loves has to exist in place so small, his closet's even bigger than this whole place.

 

Junmyeon notices Kris' silence and pulls Kris down to his face. "I'm fine here."

 

Kris smiles and nods. "I know you are." He remembers what he learned at dinner earlier and pulls Junmyeon to him. "I'm so proud of you."

 

Junmyeon smiles and seats Kris on his mattress. "Sorry I don't have a chair for you. Baekhyun only comes here to sleep so.. "

 

"Baekhyun's been up here?"

 

"Yeah. Yifan, we've been friends since we were kids. There's nothing about me he doesn't know and vice versa."

 

Kris remembers something. "Baekhyun was in Luhan's birthday party too, right?"

 

Junmyeon nods and sits next to Kris on the mattress. "Yep. That's where you guys met."

 

"What about Luhan? Or Jongdae? They were your friends too, right?"

 

"Luhan went back to China when we were fifteen and we've lost communication since then but last I heard he's managing his own restaurant now. Jongdae's trying to get into the music industry and right now he's under this entertainment agency in Gangnam." He looks at Kris. "You probably own that agency too."

 

Kris shrugs. "Maybe. There's a lot of them and other people handle that, not me."

 

Junmyeon shrugs. "Oh, well.."

 

Kris hesitates. "Want me to help him?"

 

"No need for that. We know he'll make it. His voice is amazing, Yifan."

 

Kris smiles. "Your faith in your friends astounds me."

 

"You don't have faith in your friends? Sehunnie'll get sad if he hears that."

 

The mention of his friends makes Kris pause for a second but then he smiles and Junmyeon thinks he's imagined it.

 

"Well they're heirs. So their future's more or less set in stone."

 

Junmyeon nods and Kris nods with him, they keep nodding at each other and laughing which turns into a tickle fight with Junmyeon gasping for breath while Kris attacks his neck and stomach with tickles. They end up sprawled on the mattress, side by side. Kris sits up while Junmyeon throws caution into the wind and sits between Kris' legs, leaning on his chest. Kris takes his hand and entwines it with his, hugging Junmyeon closer to him. He traces Junmyeon's ring finger with his own then,

 

"I'm gonna marry you someday."

 

Junmyeon looks up from his position and can't keep himself from smiling. "Really?"

 

Kris looks down at him and kisses his forehead. "Really, really."

 

Junmyeon smiles back at Kris and makes himself comfortable. Kris continues tracing his hands, then his arms, lulling Junmyeon to sleep. Kris speaks and Junmyeon is pulled back to wakefulness.

 

"What?"

 

"I said, do you wanna know why I don't like my real name?"

 

Junmyeon sits up, curious. "No, why? You said your dad gave you that name."

 

Kris smiles. "You remembered."

 

Junmyeon nods.

 

"My dad was my best friend growing up. We did everything together, because my mother was away in China most of the time. He was the greatest man I’ve ever known." Kris smiles somberly. "Anyway, it was cancer that killed him. They found out too late, it was at its last stage and has spread all throughout his body. He was 34."

 

Junmyeon squeezes Kris' hand. "I'm sorry."

 

"Even then, my mother wouldn't come home and stayed in China all throughout my dad's chemotherapy. I was so young and was so confused when my dad came home one night and he was bald."

 

"Then what happened?"

 

Kris shrugs. "What could we do? It was at its late stage, no one could do anything but wait. I remembered sleeping there beside him, just holding his hand."

 

"Then, one morning, he just started gasping for breath. He wouldn't let us take him to the hospital so the doctor came into our house and I was just standing there, crying while he kept calling my name, gasping."

 

Kris sniffed and Junmyeon hugged him.

 

"My name was probably the last thing he spoke before he died. And after that, I didn't want to hear it anymore. Convinced everyone around me not to call me that. Until I met you.."

 

"It's alright." Junmyeon whispered.

 

Kris continued crying into his arms while Junmyeon rocked him back and forth. When Kris calmed down, he looked at Junmyeon. "Listen to me, alright?"

 

Junmyeon senses the panic in the other's voice and tried to stay calm. He looks at Kris in the eyes, listening.

 

"The next few days will be hard. But please, just trust me. I'm doing this for you and know that I love you, okay?"

 

Junmyeon nods, unsure where this is going. He sees Kris taking out his phone, turns it off then gives it to Junmyeon. "Tomorrow, get a new card for this phone, then wait 24 hours before you turn it on."

 

"What's happening?" Junmyeon asks, voice frantic.

 

"Just trust me." He caresses Junmyeon's cheek. "Please."

 

Junmyeon while still confused just nods. He feels Kris kiss his forehead. Patting the space next to him, Kris lies down and pulls Junmyeon gently to him. "Sleep."

 

Junmyeon burrows himself further in Kris, feeling warm and content.

 

His apartment is cold in the winters, the heater of no use. But tonight, Junmyeon tries to enjoy the warmth enveloping him. Just with this, he's fine. He snuggles in further Kris' chest and falls asleep promptly.

 

**

 

Two weeks.

 

He hasn't seen Kris for two weeks. Nor Kyungsoo, Sehun or Minseok.

 

Three days to go and it is graduation and he hasn't seen any of them for two weeks. Granted all they've done is rehearse and maybe those four have special privileges in the graduation ceremony wherein they don't have to wait for two hours for their name to be called and they probably have seats reserved among the VIPs. Or maybe they have a private ceremony where only the four of them and their families get to attend.

 

Well, no biggie. It's not like Junmyeon's not used to being abandoned or anything. And maybe Kris is just so busy he couldn't call or text him for two weeks.

 

Yeah, maybe that's it.

 

He hears people snickering at him and Junmyeon distances himself from them. The last thing he needs right now is his schoolmates feeding him wrong information, telling him lies.

 

He stares at his phone, the one Kris gave him and urges it to ring. Even a text would suffice for now. He gave his number to Sehun to give to Kris. Granted, Sehun did not reply but he believes Sehun sent it to Kris, didn't he?

 

And Kris and him are fine. They're not broken up or anything.

 

Right?

 

Kris did say he was gonna marry Junmyeon one day, two weeks ago at his apartment.

 

Whenever he remembers that night, Junmyeon has to bite his lip to keep him from smiling too much.

 

But its not like he gave me a ring, or anything to seal that promise.

 

Junmyeon sighs. He remembers Kris' telling him about things getting harder. Maybe this is it? Maybe Kris is just facing a crisis right now that's why he can't call Junmyeon.

 

Junmyeon smiles, a bit assured now and he's about to join his classmates when he sees them engrossed in their phones, crying and some even looking at him. He approaches Jongin, one of the few students he's friends with.

 

"What's wrong? Why is everyone so panicky?"

 

Jongin just looks at him and wordlessly hands his phone to Junmyeon. He looks at the younger, confused while Jongin urges him to look at his phone.

 

"KRIS WU ANNOUNCES ENGAGEMENT!"

 

Junmyeon looks at the headline, does a double take and looks at it again. The picture shows Kris next to a very beautiful girl and Junmyeon recognizes her as the hotel heiress, the one the medias are crazy about, the one who's not only beautiful and smart, is also charitable and volunteers incognito on a daily basis at a senior home.

 

The one Kris is going to marry.

 

Not him. Not him.

 

Not Kim Junmyeon.

 

Junmyeon draws a shaky breath and gives Jongin his phone back. He gives the other a smile.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Junmyeon waves him off and walks towards the hall where they were practicing. He can feel everyone's eyes on him and Junmyeon bites his lip, trying to put one foot in front of the other, while trying his best not to let his tears fall.

 

Well, what did he expect? Even his own mother left him. He shakes his head.

 

He should get used to this.

 

                                                                                                      ***

 

The next few days would see Junmyeon working to the bone, taking shift after shift, all the time that he can, not stopping even during the weekends. His graduation is tomorrow and he needs money to buy a ticket for his grandmother. His only short by a few hundred but he figures if he takes all shifts this week, he’ll make the money and more. Maybe he can even take his grandmother to a nice restaurant afterwards

 

He wants to say that it has nothing to do with Kris and his engagement.

 

But if he’s being honest with himself, it has everything to do with Kris and his engagement.

 

He could’ve given Junmyeon a closure. Not promise him of marriage and anything. Junmyeon wasn’t even asking for too much.

 

He smiles bitterly.

 

He looks up from the granite counter he was currently wiping and sees Do Kyungsoo walking in, Oh Sehun and Kim Minseok in tow.

 

They see him and hesitantly walk towards where he was standing. It’s actually closing time and Junmyeons just about to walk out of the restaurant but even if he’d tired and all he wants to do is go home and curl up in his cold apartment, he gives them his warmest smile and offers them coffee. After all, Junmyeon still considers them his friends.

 

Once seated, Junmyeon looks at them. “I haven’t seen you guys in a month so, let me just look at you if that’s okay.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles and Sehun and Minseok relax in their seats. They share a relieved laugh and Junmyeon is confused.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

Minseok clears his throat and reaches out for Junmyeon’s hand on the table. He looks at the elder and tries to gauge him. “I feel I should be the one to explain the situation, since I’m the oldest.”

 

Kyungsoo and Sehun nod, while Junmyeon just looks at the three, still confused.

 

“We’ve been instructed, no threatened by Kris’ mother not to say anything but, we just couldn’t stand to see Kris suffering;

Or you, for that matter.

 

“What?”

 

“Kris’ engagement is real. But, he did it all so his mother wouldn’t touch you, or your grandmother.”

 

“What?”

 

Sehun pipes in. “Kris has been groomed, ever since he was young to be the perfect heir. And him meeting and falling in love with you has never been part of his mother’s plan.”

 

“Because I’m poor.”

 

“T—that and you know, among other things.”

 

“Why are you telling me all this?”

 

“Kris is going to the United States tomorrow to continue his studies.”

 

The information has Junmyeon grasping at straws.

 

“What? But it’s graduation, tomorrow.”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “His mother thinks it’s time for him to start properly training to handle the business and see for himself the work they do.” He hands Junmyeon a piece of paper and whispers conspiratorially. “Tomorrow, a driver is going to pick you up from the university at precisely 4 in the afternoon. He knows where he’s going, trust him. Once there, go to Terminal 7, look for Steve and he’ll take you to where Kris’ jet is.”

 

Junmyeon tries to process everything and closes his eyes. He looks at the three in front of him. “Why are you guys doing this? She’s threatened you guys too, right?”

 

Minseok waves him off. “Nothing we could live without.”

 

“Besides, we couldn’t let the best person just slide away from Kris like that.” Sehun says, smiling at him. “And don’t worry about your grandma, we’ll take care of her.”

 

Junmyeon smiles. “Thank you.”

 

The three just smiles back.

 

                                                                                                                 ***

 

After two hours, Junmyeon’s name is finally called to the stage. He sees his grandmother standing up and whopping in her chair, Minseok sitting beside her. After a quick photo of him and his grandma, him and Kim Jongin, and him and the F3, he arrives at the meeting place precisely at 4 and sees a black Mercedes Benz waiting for him.

 

He gets in and is shocked to Sehun behind the wheel.

 

“Save you questions for later. Buckle up, buttercup!”

 

They arrive at the airport with two minutes to spare, Junmyeon feeing like it was the fastest thirty minutes of his life. Sehun gives him a thumbs up and drives away, and Junmyeon shakes his head at the boy. He gets inside Terminal 7 and sees Kyungsoo in specs, waiting for him.

 

“You’re Steve.” Junmyeon says, not finding it even remotely funny.

 

“Save your questions for later. Now run like you’ve never run before!”

 

He shakes his head at the antics and tries to run while looking for Kris’ jet. Why he didn’t ask for anything to identify it.. Oh, there it is! He sees a sleek white jet, with a Wu Airlines logo on the side and Junmyeon runs towards it. He sees it starting to move and he panics, running even faster. He feels his lungs giving up when he sees it pick up speed even more and Junmyeon feels all hope is lost. He rests his hands on his knees, feeling like he’s about to cry when he sees its stopped and Junmyeon runs to it like his life depended on it.

 

He sees Kris alighting from the plane and Junmyeon smiles. He’s met with Kris’ hard chest and he bites back a sob when he feels this warmth surrounding him. He missed him so much.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey yourself.”

 

He remembers the little bag he’s brought and gives it to Kris. “I didn’t get the chance to give you your Valentine’s Day gift. So, here.”

 

Kris looks at the bag with reverence. In turn, he reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a rectangular velvet box. He opens it in front of Junmyeon and pulls out a silver necklace, a simple ring serving as its pendant. Kris holds the ring and Junmyeon sees an engraved word inside.

 

_Yifan_

 

Kris removes a similar ring on his finger and shows it to Junmyeon, the engraved word inside making Junmyeon finally let out a sob.

 

_Junmyeon._

 

"Consider this as my placeholder." He says while placing the pendant around Junmyeon. "Then when we're both ready, we'll get married."

 

“You’ll still marry me?”

 

Kris nods and places the necklace around Junmyeon. “I told you I would, didn’t I?”

 

“What about the girl you’re engaged to?”

 

“You mean the one the media outlets released without getting confirmation from us? Yup, seems legit.”

 

Junmyeon laughs and pulls Kris tighter to him. Kris kisses his forehead. “Only you, Junmyeon.”

 

Junmyeon nods and laughs. He’s just so happy. He catches sight of the jet and he feels like crying. He pulls Yifan tighter to him. “I’ll wait for you.” He looks Kris in the eyes and holds his face. “I promise, I’ll wait.”

 

“I’ll be back.”

 

He sees the bracelet he made for Kris all those years ago and he smiles.

 

They’ll make it. He knows they will.

 

Kris kisses him and he kisses back, pouring every emotion, every unspoken promise into the kiss. They separate and he feel Kris rest his forehead on Junmyeon’s, the gesture so sweet and familiar, it takes everything in Jumyeon not to burst in tears.

 

“I love you, Kim Junmyeon.”

 

“And I, you, Wu Yifan.”

 

“Only you, Junmyeon, only you.”

 

He releases him and Kris runs to the awaiting jet, while Junmyeon jogs to the side and waves.

 

He touches his necklace, feeling the circle shaped promise Kris left him with and he smiles. They’ll make it.

 

                                                                                                                ***

 

A few hours into the flight, Kris remembers Junmyeon’s gift and opens the box to a bunch of cookies with his different expressions. Kris smiles, in awe of the gift while he feels his mother watching him like a hawk. He takes a bite eagerly and his face falls.

 

_This is the worst cookies I’ve ever tasted._


End file.
